the truth is I love you
by LizzEverlark3thg
Summary: Katniss moves to a town near Los Angeles. her best friend Johanna introduces her to new people. will circumstances make Katniss fall in love?
1. Chapter 1 moving

Mph. Katniss sighs when she finally sits down on her couch, she had been busy all day moving into her new house. Finally she had her own place! It's not that she didn't love her mother or her little sister Prim, No Way! They meant the world to her, but now that she had turned 18 and had finished school she thought that it might be time for her to move out.

She moved small town near Los Angeles. Johanna Mason, her best friend since high school had recommended it, especially because she was living here as well, together with her boyfriend Gale Hawthorne and she thought that they could hang out more with each other.

Now Katniss was living in a quite big house with 3 bedrooms, 1 big and 2 smaller ones, a shiny white bathroom and a living room immediately connected to a kitchen. She also had the cutest backyard with an old tree that stood in the right corner of it and a grass field that, now it was the end of spring, was full of colourful flowers. Dandelions, clovers, rue and Primroses. The Last 2 were quite funny because this are the names of her sister and her best friend, Rue.

they reminded her of when they were younger and little Rue , Prim and Katniss would go to the lake in the park near their homes and would search for Rue, Primroses and Katniss flowers to make 2 giant bouquets to give to their moms when they got home.

Katniss was shaken out of her daydream because of the ringing door bell, she opened it and saw Johanna standing there, Heey Brainless, she said, hey Jo, how are you? How do you think I am when I didn't saw my best friend for 3 months and have been living with this Idiot, pointing to Gale who is making this innocent looking face while saying, hello there Catnip, with a weird High pitched voice. We both burst out laughing.

I don't know how you keep up with him Johanna, I say.

The same way as you did since you were children she replies while sticking out her tongue.

That's true, Gale and Katniss had been best friend since they were little, they were living in the same street and would go outside together, playing hide and seek in the meadow in the park, having fights with branches as if they were swords, making their own bow and arrows and shoot on their stuffed animals Etc.

Well come in, I say. I'm sorry for the mess, I haven't finished unpacking quite yet. I tell Johanna and Gale while they come in and sit down on the couch. I had unpacked some of the stuff that I thought were most necessary such as my bed, some clothes, the couch, some pots and pans for in the kitchen, towels and the TV, but that was it and she was too tired from travelling to do any more.

Do you want anything to drink? I ask. Yes please Gale says while he turns on the TV. I'd like to have some coke if you have that. Well actually that's the only thing I have right now, together with tea and water, so you are very lucky. He chuckles. What about you Johanna? Can I have some water? Only if you say please, I say using sarcasm in my voice. Pleeeaaaase? She asks while blinking a lot . We laugh again.

I go to the Kitchen and take 3 glasses from the cupboard, I fill 2 with Coke and 1 with water and take them with me to the Living room. One water and 1 coke and exactly at this moment Eric Cartman from south park decides to say "you mother f *ckers! Which causes us to burst out laughing again.

After we have come to ourselves again, Johanna says, hey Kat we brought you something, Oooh what is it? I ask, when Johanna pulls out a plastic bag out of her purse. See it as our welcome gift, says Gale. But don't be afraid to share it with us! Johanna adds. I take the white box out of the plastic bag. It says Mellark bakery. Oooh, I like things that come from a bakery because most of the time it's food, I say. Johanna laughs and Gales chuckles again.

I open the box and I see the most beautiful cupcakes ever. They are double chocolate cupcakes, your favourite, Gale says. Then I see the flowers that are added to half of them, they are Katniss flowers but they look so realistic that if I didn't knew it was food I would've planted them into my garden. Wow those flowers are amazing!

Yes I know right! We had them custom ordered for you.

Aaaw thank you! Now I hope that they taste as amazing as they look. Oh trust me, Johanna says, they are even better. Well let's try them then.

I hand out the cupcakes and we take a bite, Omg this stuff is f*cking amazing! I scream with pieces of cupcake flying out of my mouth. I know right! Johanna says: but you better eat the whole cupcake before you say something if you don't want to lose half of with, while wiping the crumbs of her face.

Oh I'm so sorry Jo! I say. No don't apologize it's fine, you didn't kill me, she sticks out her tongue.

Gale and I burst out laughing again. What? Johanna says, what is going on.

No-o-o I try to say but I can't control my laughter and since Gale is lying on the ground, I'll have to continue. Yo-o-u-u-r t-t-t-o-ongue i-i-i-s-ss G-g-r-e-e-n I laugh. Johanna's eyes become big and she immediately closes her mouth. She reaches for her bag and takes out her little pocket mirror, she opens it and sticks out her tongue again. Her eyes become even bigger, it must be from the colouring in the frosting she says before she starts laughing which causes Gale and me to start again as well.

After we stopped laughing, Gale looks at his watch and says. Hey JoJo,

Don't call me that!

Oké, oké relax. Johanna.

much better.

Good, well I think we should go it's already 7 O'clock.

what! But we left the house at 3!

Yes that's right but it has been 4 hours since then.

Wow, wasn't expecting that.

Nope Gale says, me neither. So shall we go?

I could make you dinner if you want to stay, I offer. No thanks, Jo made soup and I don't want to miss that, pulling her in for a kiss. It becomes a small one on the tip of his nose, he looks disappointed. You will get a kiss when we get back home Gale Hawthorne, Johanna says we don't want to traumatize our little brainless child over here right? she says with a childish voice while looking at me. Oh please, your only one year older. Yes but I already had a few boyfriend and a first kiss, and a second and a third. Oke Jo I think you made your point clear, I say irritated. She smirks.

Well I want my kisses so come on Johanna, Gale stands up and pulls on her arm. Johanna stands up again and releases Gale's hand for a second to give me a hug. Bye brainless, have a good first night in your new house. Bye Jo, bye Gale.

Bye Catnip. I give him a dead glare. They walk out of the door to their car.

I wave while they drive out of the street. I walk back inside and go to the bathroom, change into some comfortable pajamas and go to bed. I fall asleep with the thought that I have to remember to find out where the Mellark bakery is when I finish unpacking tomorrow to get some more of those amazing cupcakes .


	2. Chapter 2 surprise

**Okay, so I just wanted to tell you again that this is my first fan fiction ever. I had this idea in my mind for a while and now I'm working it out for you guys **

**I also want you to know that I'm not a native speaker so if my English isn't the best, I'm sorry for that. **

**If you see a mistake or if you want to tell me if you liked the story or not, don't be scared to tell me, I'm happy with any feedback, if it is positive or not, you're comments help me to improve my stories. **

**Thank you very much for reading. **

**I also want to thank ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear for being my first follower!**

**-xxx- **

**Disclaimer, look at my name, it is not Suzanne Collins so I don't own anything.**

The first night in my new house went surprisingly good. I thought that I would have nightmares. It wouldn't be the first time though, I had a lot of nightmares since my father died in a car crash when I was 11 years old. I didn't like talking about it.

I stay in bed for a while reading a book. Around 10 o'clock I get out, take a quick shower and walk to my closet.

Let's see, what should I wear today… I ask myself out loud, I chuckle. Great now I'm talking to myself.

I pick my favourite jean shorts, a simple green tank top and a pair of comfy combat boots. She brushed her teeth and braid my hair back like I always do, I can't remember the last time I didn't, when I was young I had worn it in 2 braids but for some reason, right after my dad died I started wearing my hair in 1.

I run down the stairs, jumping over the last 3 steps. I sigh when I see all of the still packed stuff I have to unpack today.

I walk over to the kitchen and open the fridge. Okay, what am I going to eat. I take some ham and cheese out of the fridge, together with some milk and open the drawer where Ithought I had stored my bread, it was empty.

After looking in all of the boxes and bags I still hadn't found the bread, where could it be?

Oh shit, I must've left it on the counter at home I murmur.

Fortunately I find some cornflakes together with some milk. While eating my breakfast 2 thoughts pop up into my mind.

1: I could visit the shops in town and get some bread together with some of those delicious cupcakes at the Mellark bakery, if I can find it…

2: I still have a lot of unpacking to do so I could ask Jo and Gale if they wanted to help my.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up, I pushed Johanna's number. That's weird… there was no sound coming of. I held the phone to my ear but it wasn't working. I walk around the table and see the loose plug. Of course! I completely forgot to plug in the phone! Now I take my mobile phone out of my pocket and call Johanna, this time it is working.

Johanna Mason. I hear a sleepy Johanna.

Hey Jo, it's me Katniss.

Hey Kat. How are you?

I'm great how are you?

Fine, bit tired.

Okay well I wanted to ask you, if you and Gale would like to come over this afternoon to help me un pack and paint my walls.

Oh brainless are you too lazy again to do it all on your own? Johanna teased my.

Well if you don't want to come that's fine but I wanted to buy some of those delicious cupcakes today to share with you guys and then when we're done take you to McDonalds for dinner.

I knew Johanna would come she had a kind of obsession for the words cupcakes and McDonalds.

We're coming at one o'clock, Johanna said rapidly.

I laugh, thanks Johanna, see you this afternoon bye!

Bye Kat.

Bye Catnip, I hear Gale say in the back.

Bye Gale! I scream in the phone.

Wow Katniss, you brainless, the phone is on speaker you know, you nearly killed my ear.

Sorry Jo, I chuckle. See you bye

Bye bye.

I turn off my phone and grabbed my bag. My wallet was still inside. I take my car keys and walk outside.

I start driving in the direction Johanna told me yesterday.

Turn right, take the second street left, the right again. 3rd street left, 4th street right and you would drive straight onto the parking lot.

Here it is. I see the sign on the building saying Mellark bakery in curly lettres, like the ones they put on a cake with frosting or chocolate.

I park my car and walk towards the door. I already smell the scent of freshly baked bread and cakes. .

I open the door and hear an old fashioned bell . to my surprise I'm the only customer there.

A girl with dark brown hair pops out behind the counter.

Heey, she says with a big smile. What can I do for you?

Well uuhm, I'd like to buy 1 loaf of bread and some cupcakes.

What flavour, these are all we have.

I walk over to the cabinet the girl pointed to, it is completely filled with cupcakes.

Uuhm, I'd like to have 3 double chocolate, 3 blueberry, and 3 red velvet please.

Of course, I'll take them for you. The girl starts packing the cupcakes.

Are you new here in town? She asks.

Yes I arrived yesterday.

Oh, that's great, you found us very quick then, she winks.

Yeah, 2 good friends of mine gave me cupcakes as a welcome present. Do you know Johanna mason and Gale hawthorne?

Yes I do! You must be Katniss then! It's so nice to meet you! Johanna told me a lot about you. I'm Annie Cresta by the way.

So you're Annie! Johanna told me a lot about you too! I hope she didn't say mean things about me?

No, she didn't Annie laughs.

Well I guess she wants to safe that for later, I say laughing too.

Well she sure knows how to embarrass people.

Here are your cupcakes and your bread, that will be $24.00 please.

Here you go, I hand her 25 dollar.

Thank you! Your cupcakes and your change, Annie says while handing me the bag.

Have a nice day Annie!

You too Katniss, it was very nice meeting you!

It was very nice meeting you too! Bye bye!

Bye!

I walk back to my car again, I look at my watch. Half past 12, I should be heading back home now to finish stuff before Jo and Gale arrive.

As soon as I get home she put the cupcakes on the counter and the bread in the drawer and walk upstairs to my room, where I left the paint yesterday.

I'm busy gathering the supplies when I hear a key in the lock. Brainless! We're here!

Hi Jo! I'm upstairs!

Okay, come down then!

Coming!

Once again I run down the stairs, Hey Gale Hey Jo! How are you?

I'm great Katniss, especially since Jo here said that you were having cupcakes. Gale says with a grin on his face.

Yes I Have cupcakes, double chocolate, red velvet,

Ooh my favourite! Johanna squeals.

And let me guess, Gale says. Blueberry

Yes! How did you know that!

Well that is my favourite so it wasn't that hard.

I roll my eyes.

So when do we get the cupcakes? They both ask at the same time.

Well we could all eat one now, then halfway another one and when we're done again and then drive to McDonalds this evening.

Sounds good.

Let's start.

Everything goes surprisingly quick, within 4 hours everything is unpacked, painted and cleaned again. This is a wonder since we didn't do anything but laughing.

It is five o'clock now and we're just about to leave when the doorbell rings.

Who could that be? Gale asks.

I don't know, maybe Annie.

You met her?

Yes at the bakery, I'll go open the door.

I run to the door and open it.

The girl I see has indeed long brown hair but it isn't Annie.

Clove!?

**Bamn! Cliffhanger!**

**Soo let me know what you think! Do you like it? **

**I'll start writing the next chapter right away so I can finish that within a couple days as well. I hope I have enough time! At least I have enough Ideas :P **

**Thanks again for reading. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: a new room mate

**Thank you guys for reading! It means so much to me! **

**So right now I'll continue writing the 3****rd**** chapter of this story. Finally some drama is getting involved XD**

**Have fun reading –xxx-**

**Katniss's pov:**

Hi Katniss.

Uhm hi Clove, come in.

Thank you. I see her suitcase.

What happened? How do you know where I live?

Long story I'll tell you inside okay?

Yes off course. Johanna and Gale are here, do you mind?

No I don't.

Okay.

Clove is an old friend of mine, she was part of our friend group at high school.

We sit down at the couch.

Hey Clove what's up? Johanna asks.

Hey Johanna.

Well tell us what is going on, why are you here?

Well do you remember Cato?

Yes of course we do he was your best friend and Boyfriend right? I Say

Yes he was until yesterday.

What! But you were so in love what happened?

Well uuhm…

**Clove's pov**

My thoughts go back to yesterday.

Cato was out with his friends and I was sitting on the couch watching a movie, Letters to Juliet. It's just so romantic but halfway through the film Cato stormed in.

You could smell the alcohol from a mile away and he was really drunk. He could barely stand on his feet. I ran towards him and let him support himself to the couch where I laid him down.

Clove? He said

Yes? What can I do for you?

I'm hungry can you make a sandwich please?

Yes of course I can, wait over here.

I ran to the kitchen and made his favourite sandwich together with a cup of tea and I brought it to him.

I saw he put the TV on a wrestling match. I don't like wrestling but if he wants to watch that It's fine.

I put the sandwich and the cup on the table.

What's that? Cato asked pointing towards the cup.

It's a cup of tea.

Did I asked for that, he said grumpy.

No but…

Well don't bring it to me then you bitch!

While I'm telling this my voice breaks. I look up and see Katniss and Gale sitting there with a pitiful look on their face. Johanna is looking angry, I know she wants to beat up Cato right now but it will be hard to find him.

Are you okay? Katniss asks

I nod.

You don't have to tell any further if you don't want to. Gale says

No I want you to know what happened afterwards.

So I kept sitting where I was and then he started screaming to me even more.

Are you going to do anything about it you worthless slut!?

Why should I? you can do something as well !.

You're a girl! I'm a guy, you should do the house hold that what you're here for!

No I'm not! We're equal! no man is better than his woman! I yell

Oh well let's see who wins this fight.

He stood up from the couch wobbling a bit. He took my hair and pulled me straight up then he hit me in the stomach and against my ribs.

He did what! Johanna yells! If I ever see that guy I'll hit him into the ground! He won't have any teeth left!

A single tear rolls down my face.

Johanna relax let her finish her story because I don't think it's finished yet. Katniss says

I shake my head and I continue my Story.

So he hit me a couple more times and then I ran upstairs.

You see! He yelled to me. A man is always better and stronger than a girl, especially a little weak slut like you!

That was it. I ran to our room, grabbed a suitcase and packed my stuff.

I ran outside but he was faster, he grabbed my arm and knocked me down to the ground. Luckily a nice man was walking by, he saw what happened and grabbed Cato, Cato tried to get free but the man was too strong.

Go girl, go! The man said to me.

I stood up and ran away to my car and started it. I drove for a little while till I realized that I couldn't go anywhere. If I stayed in a hotel, Cato would find me really fast so I thought maybe I can call you because He won't try to find me there. No offense by the way.

It's fine Katniss says, she smiles a little bit.

I called your mom but she said that you moved out so I asked for your address and she gave it to me. After that I drove straight to your house.

You've been travelling all night?

Yes.

Well then let's make you a room, you can stay here as long as you want.

Really?

yes of course!

Thank you so much!

You're welcome.

Katniss grabs my suitcase and lifts it up, follow me I'll show you your room.

She shows me a room with light blue walls.

I grin.

What's up, Katniss asks, she saw me smiling.

Well Light blue is my favourite colour.

Haha well that's fortunate than, the walls can be a little wet though, we painted them a couple hours ago so you'll have to watch out. That's fine.

Okay well there is already a bed in here as you can see so you'll only have to unpack your stuff, I'll help you with that.

Thank you.

After we've finished we go downstairs again.

I see that Gale is trying to calm down Johanna.

So Clove. Jo, Gale and I were going to McDonalds this evening do you want to join us?

Uuuhm I don't know…

I think it would be good for you, Johanna says.

We won't talk about it and we will try to make you happy again okay?

Uhm okay I"ll join you.

Yeah.

We all step into Kat's car and drive to the Mac.

So what do you want Clove?

Can I pick myself?

Yes of course you can!

Oh well okay. I'd like to have one cheeseburger with fries please, one medium diet coke and a Mc flurry snicker.

Off course the man behind the counter says.

Katniss takes a hamburger, Gale a Big Mac and Johanna takes Nuggets. We all take a Mc Flurry.

We start eating, I eat my hamburger but I start playing around with my fries thinking about Cato. Again Katniss notices it and asks if I'm alright, I nod.

Are you sure? Do you want to go home?

Actually yes… I hope you don't mind…

No off course not! Johanna answers. We can just take the food with us in the car.

Do you still want your fries? I shake my head. Katniss stands up. I'll throw them away for you.

They're so nice to me, Cato always said I had to eat everything even if was completely full.

I put on a fake smile and walk to the car. Gale offers to drive.

We sit in the back but I don't talk much, I just stare out of the window trying not to think about Cato again. Sometimes I catch a worried look from Gale, Jo or kat.

We arrive back home, Johanna and Gale leave right away, Jo gives me a hug.

Keep holding on okay? If you want me to beat him up just tell me.

I nod again.

I follow Katniss back Inside.

Do you want something to drink or do you want to go to bed.?

I think I'd rather go to bed…

Okay, that's fine my room is next to yours just come to me if there's something going on.

Okay, thank you so much Katniss.

You're welcome Clove.

I walk upstairs to my room. I pick up the photograph of Cato and Me out of the little trashcan. Katniss said I should throw it away because it will only make me sad but I just can't. I still love him even after everything he did to me.

I lay down in bed and as soon as my head touches the pillow I can't hold it anymore and I start crying.

**Aawpoor Clove. So I just want to clarify, I'm a clato shipper, I really am but I just wanted to add a little bit of drama and this just popped into my mind. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games, The film Letters to Juliet or the Mcdonalds.**

**Please review! **

**Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 the blue eyes

**Heey guys, I know that it took a bit longer this time but here we are again **** thank you for the over 50 views! I just think that this is amazing! I thought that no one would read this story! So thank you thank you thank you! You are awesome! **

**Not to be mean but I'd like to have some reviews though because I haven't got any yet and I'd like to know what I can do to make this story better.**

**Thank you once again. **

**Xxx Lizz**

Katniss's pov

I put on my pyjamas and go to bed, I put on my head phones but my hands freeze in the air. I stand up again and walk to my door, I hear someone crying. It's Clove. It breaks my heart to see her like this, she always used to be so happy. I want to go to her room and comfort her but maybe it's better to leave her alone for a while. She has been through a lot in the past 48 hours.

Oh and I'm not even good with words so I wouldn't even know what to say to her, I never even had a boyfriend! She knows she can come to me if she wants to talk, I'll leave her for now.

When I'm in bed again I think about what happened today. I go back to McDonald's, I remember that I was surprised when Clove asked if she could pick what she wanted herself, or that look she gave when we asked if she wanted to go home and if she still wanted her fries, she looked so guilty and she was curled up in a ball as if she thought we were going to hit her. Then it hits me, how could I've been so stupid!? Cato abused her! I guess it went on and on for a long time.

Now it comes back in mind that at school Clove would always cover her arms and stomach, she would never go anywhere without a jacket or a long sleeved T-shirt, Clove must've been hiding her scars from Cato beating her! I'll have a close eye on her and make sure she is okay. Tomorrow I'll ask some friends to come over and maybe we can do something nice, she has to be distracted.

I wake up the next morning by the smell of eggs with bacon, I walk downstairs and see Clove standing in the Kitchen.

Goodmorning Clove.

She turns around a scared look on her face, oh, Hi Katniss, I was making breakfast for us. Would you like some? I see that her eyes are still a bit puffy and red but I don't say anything about it.

Yes please, it smells wonderful!

Soon we are sitting on the Kitchen table with a plate filled with eggs bacon and bread.

So Clove I was thinking… maybe we could ask some friends to join us to Disneyland today! Would you like that?

What! Clove screams. To Disneyland Hell yes! I've never been there before and I wanted to go so badly but…. Her voice breaks.

I know what's coming.

But Cato said Disney was for little children. I see a single tear rolling down her check.

Oh Clove don't cry, I say. Pulling her in for a hug. Today is going to be so much fun! We can ask Jo and Gale to join us and Annie!

Who's Annie?

A girl I met at the local bakery yesterday, she is really nice! Maybe she knows some people who'd like to join as well!

That would be awesome! Clove's face lights up by the idea.

Well Clove you finish your breakfast and get dressed and I'm going to call Johanna, when we are both done I'm going to drive us to the bakery to ask Annie and to let you taste their amazing cupcakes!

Okay!

I walk over to the phone and I'm happy that Clove is happy again. I call Johanna and she picks up.

Heey Jo

Hi Kat

Do you guys want to join Clove and me to Disneyland today?

Kat, why do you even ask that? You know we will join you right?

Yes I know I just wanted to be sure. I laugh. I also wanted to ask Annie and see if she knows someone that wants to join.

Yeah that would be so much fun! Maybe Finnick and Peeta want to join!

Who?

Finnick and Peeta ,you'll meet them at the bakery I'm sure

Okay, meet us at 11 O'clock in front of the bakery.

Yep, see you bye.

Clove comes running down the stairs.

I'm finished Kat!

Great! I called Johanna and her and Gale are joining us. I'll go and change and after that we'll take off to the bakery.

Yeah! I'm so excited! Clove screams, I'll go clean the dishes. She takes off.

I laugh, this is the Clove I remember from high school. I quickly walk up the stairs to my room. The forecast said that it would be a hot day today so when I reach my wardrobe I pick out a simple black tank top and a plaid* shirt. I take a quick shower and I get dressed. I braid my hair back as usual and lace up my combat boots. As soon as I'm finished I grab my bag pack some stuff and walk downstairs.

Annie is waiting for me with a huge smile on her face. Are we going?

Yes we are, you go and wait in the car I'll be there in a minute.

Okay! She walks to the car. I take 2 bottles of water out of the fridge and put them in my bag, I'll buy some cookies and bread at the bakery.

**A/N: *see what I did there? they are going to the bakery today and guess who they're going to meet for the first time, think further about the original story… What is Katniss wearing when the blonde haired baker first sees her? I'm sorry I just had to include that **

I walk out the door but don't see Clove sitting in the car. Oh no, what happened… she didn't see Cato right? Katniss. What was that?

Again a whisper Katniss! Over here!

I turn around and see Clove's head peeking out from behind the house.

Clove what are you doing there? I whisper back. I- I thought I saw Cato. She starts crying.

No clove calm down, please, I'm sure it wasn't him. You're safe here, he doesn't even know where I live!

That's true… Clove wipes away her tears. She smiles again, let's go to Disneyland.

Yes let's go. We step into the car and take off . we reach the bakery pretty fast. Jo and Gale aren't there yet but I see Annie standing inside the Bakery.

We step out and walk towards the bakery, the familiar bell rings as soon as we open the door.

Heey Katniss, how are you.

I'm great thanks! I want to introduce you to Clove, she is a good friend of mine and we live in the same house!

Hey Clove I'm Annie nice to meet you!

Nice to meet you too!

So are you here for cupcakes again?

Hahah yes we are, and we wanted to ask you something.

Go ahead

Well Jo, Gale , Clove and I are going to Disney land today and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us.

I'd love to but I'll have to ask my boss, Peeta first.

What do you want to ask me?

Peeta's pov

I'm working in the back of the bakery, frosting the cakes, as usual. It's very quiet today. I hear the bell ring, there is someone inside, I wonder who it is.

Hey Annie, I hear a voice say. I've never heard this voice but I'm sure it's a woman maybe I can say Hi.

I walk over to the sink to wash my hands and arms, they are full of frosting and flower. I don't see a towel anywhere so I just dry off with my apron.

I walk to the front of the bakery and see 2 girls standing there, they both have brown hair but you can see they aren't sisters. Mainly because of their eyes, one of the girl who looks as if she's been crying has brown eyes, really pretty but the eyes of her friend are even more beautiful they are big and grey, no , not grey, they are silver. The girl with the silver eyes starts talking again, she was the one who's voice I heard in the back. Annie replies: I'll have to ask my boss.

What do you want to ask me? The beautiful Grey eyes meet mine.

Katniss's point of view.

My eyes shoot to the other side of the bakery, there's a boy standing there, he has a white Apron on, blonde hair, some pieces are white because of the flour. But his eyes are extraordinary, deep blue like sapphire.

I snap back into reality when Annie asks Peeta if she could join us to Disney land.

You could join as well. I say. I'm Katniss Nice to meet you.

I'm Peeta. Pleasure to meet you too, he gives me a gorgeous smile and I smile back.

Annie looks at the both of us and smirks. You could ask your brothers if they could run the bakery today, It would be fun!

Yes I could do that. Peeta says. We'd love to join you, I'll go make a phone call okay?

Okay

he walks to the back again.

So Annie do you know someone else we could bring?

We could ask Finnick. Her cheeks flush a light pink when she says his name.

I don't know him yet but your face tells me that you'd love to have him with you. I wink.

Annie turns an even brighter red and Clove laughs.

Well, go call him.

Okay and Annie is gone to the back as well.

I turn to Clove, you don't mind having them with us do you?

No I don't they seem really nice!

Okay that's great

At that moment Peeta comes back with that enchanting smile on his face. That's done, My brothers are coming over to take care of the bakery today. Were you only here to ask us to join you or did you want to order something too.

This time Clove answers, well we'd like to buy some Cupcakes.

Off course what kind?

Clove looks at me. You can choose Clove, I tell her.

Really?

Yes.

Okay than I'd like to have Lemon cupcakes please.

And how much? Again Clove looks at me. 2 for all of us please. I say. So 14 cupcakes.

Peeta grabs them and puts them in a box, anything else? Uuhm yes can I have 7 Cheese buns please.

7 cheese buns are coming. He seems to have doubts when he wants to take them.

What's wrong.

Nothing, I just realized that I've got some fresh cheese buns in the oven, they're still warm so I was wondering if you wanted those…

Are you kidding me there's nothing better than warm cheese buns! I squeal.

I hear 3 people laughing, Annie must've heard me.

You really do love Cheese buns don't you? Peeta asks .

Hahah yes I do, they're my favourite.

Hold on I'll take them for you.

Thank you!

Now Annie comes back with a huge smile on her face. Finnick is coming!

At that moment I hear a horn from outside the bakery I see 2 cars driving towards the bakery at top speed, when they come closer I see that 1 off the cars is from Jo and I don't know the other one, I assume it is Peeta's brother.

3 people step out of the car. Johanna has a face full of victory, she won the competition. The guy of who I'm now sure who is Peeta's brother (he has the same eyes and hair colour) is laughing but the one who causes all of us to laugh is Gale, his face is filled with fear and a tiny bit green. When he sees us laughing he tries to make a sad face which causes us to laugh even harder.

Peeta comes back once again but this time with a box filled with delicious cheese buns. He sees his brother and gives him a friendly hug. His brother sees Clove and I and asks Peeta. And who are these lovely ladies little brother? Wheat, this are Clove and Katniss, but don't you try anything! Why not do you already have a little crush? No! Peeta screams, but he can't help it that starts blushing.

Are we done with teasing? because I want to hug Mickey! Johanna says.

They immediately stop.

Thank you!

I walk over to the counter to take the boxes with cupcakes and buns but Peeta is faster.

Let me take them.

Thanks

You're welcome.

Shall we take 2 cars? Johanna asks, Katniss's car for the girls and my car for the boys.

But I want to sit with these lovely girls. I hear a sultry voice say. We all look over to the door and I see a boy with copper hair and sea blue eyes.

Finnick, Annie warns him.

So this is Finnick.

He walks over to Clove and I. Who are these lovely ladies?

Annie says rapidly, that are Katniss and Clove.

Well Finnick. I say. I understand why Jo gave you the nick name sex god.

He turns red and turns to Johanna. Everyone bursts out laughing.

Everyone gets to the cars and we drive of for an amazing day.

**I know I know this chapter was pretty long and that not much has happened yet but from next chapter on, I swear there will be more romance, more drama, fights and even more teasing :P**

**See you then! **

**Xxx Lizz**


	5. Chapter 5 Disneyland

**You've got to be kidding me! My views doubled in 1 day! That's just insane! Thank you guys so much! Please review!**

**Katniss pov**

We're on our way to Disney, we're on our way to Disney! Annie, Jo, Clove and I are screaming for almost an hour now. We've almost arrived at Disneyland and we've been "singing" along with every song we knew, songs from Grease, Taylor swift, AfroJack and some other songs. We already had such a good time and we haven't even arrived yet!

There it is! Clove screams. I look out of the window and see she's right. I see the he Disney castle and the top of some of the rides.

I want to go into the ferris wheel! Annie screams.

And I want to go into that awesome looking rollercoaster! Johanna says. Me too! Annie, Clove and I say at the same time.

We laugh.

I see Gale park Johanna's car with the boys in a corner of the parking lot, Johanna parks my car right next to it, she almost hits Finnick who tries to step out of the backseat.

Where did you get your driving license? He asks.

At a school where they give driving lessons! Johanna replies.

They shake it off and walk to the entrance. We pay for our tickets and run inside. Where are we going first? Gale asks us.

Maybe we can find somewhere to sit to eat. Pointing at the box from the bakery in my hands.

Perfect idea, I'm quite hungry. Finnick says. I see a pick nick table over there, maybe we can sit over there?

We sit down and open the box.

Ooh that looks soo good! Johanna says with Big eyes.

I know right, and I have to sell those without eating them. Annie winks.

Oh Peeta, I say. I didn't even pay you for it yet!

It's fine Katniss, my friends don't have to pay.

No that's not fair!

No Katniss, it is fine, just eat!

I'll pay you back once.

Okay.

We start eating, I take a bite from a cheese bun and my eyes grow wide. I hear Peeta smirk, I look up. Our eyes meet but in a split second he looks down again. I try to keep as calm as possible when I say: Peeta these cheese buns are amazing but I can't hide all of my enthusiasm.

Thank you. He smiles his smile again.

After we have finished eating we start walking through the park. We go in a variety of attractions and at a certain moment we reach the splash mountain, this huge waterslide where you sit in a kind of tree.

We want to go in but then I see that Peeta is all alone standing at the entrance. I walk back. Aren't you going in?

No, I guess I'll just stay over here.

I'll stay with you.

You really don't have to Katniss, just join them if you want to.

No I have been in quite a lot of attractions already and I don't want you to stay here on your own. And it's also much more fun to see the faces of the people who are sitting in it.

He laughs.

While watching the people coming out of the mountain we ask eachother questions.

What's your favourite colour? Peeta asks.

Green, Like leaves. Yours?

Orange, not neon like on the ferris wheel over there but softer like the sunset.

That's really pretty. What are your hobbies?

Well, baking, painting, drawing and wrestling.

drawing? Can I see one of your drawings once?

Yes off course! Do you have any hobbies?

Yes, archery, running and volleyball.

Are you good at archery?

My teacher says I am.

Maybe you could teach me once…

I smile. That would be fun.

And with volleyball? What team do you play?

The mocking jays, do you know them?

Yes I do actually, my brother, wheat, plays with them as well, do you know him?

Yes! Wheat is your brother? He was my very first trainer!

He was? that's so cool!

Okay my turn to ask a question. I say

Go ahead.

Where's your family from?

My family comes from Santa Clarita, you know where we live now. he smiles. but we moved to New York when I was 5 years old. However I always wanted to come back when I was old enough, and so did my brothers so the 3 of us moved back here.

And your parents are still in New York?

Yes they are.

Where do your parents live, and do you have any siblings?

I have a little sister, Prim. She means the world to me. She lives in Los Angeles together with my mom.

How about your dad?

I sigh. He died when I was 11 Years old in a car crash.

Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that.

No, don't be sorry you have the right to know. My dad was a construction worker and he had to travel to the other side of the US to work on an complicated building but when he was driving through a tunnel a truck hit his car and smashed it against a pillar. My dad was fine but the pillar was damaged and a large piece of concrete fell down right on my dad. They took him to the hospital but they were too late. He died in the ambulance. A single tear rolls down my face, I quickly wipe it away but Peeta still saw it.

I'm so sorry. He says and pulls me in for a hug. For some reason I relax in his arms immediately. I look over his shoulder and see Johanna coming out of the mountain.

Peeta they're coming. He releases his grip and turns around. As soon as they fall down we start laughing, Johanna is laughing and clearly having the time of her life, the rest however is looking as if they see the most horrible creature on earth and are going to pass out. Their eyes are huge, their mouths are open and they hang on to the tree as if their lives depend on it.

Than we jump up because we hear something that clearly isn't a scream from someone in an attraction. Peeta and I turn around and we see how 3 guys run away from a girl with red hair. leaving her unconscious and bleeding on the ground and before I even know what's going on my feet start running…

**Dum dum duuuuuum. Who is this red haired girl? What happened to her? Let me know what's going through you mind right now! I'm pretty sure that it is something like… finally something exciting happened in this story! I know that the first chapters were a bit boring but I had to, I think.**

**Please let me know what you thought of it! I would be soo happy with any reviews or followers! Thank you so much for reading!**

**See you next time XXX Lizz**


	6. Chapter 6: the confession

Okay ,I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. I've been pretty busy and I had a huge writers block. I also wanted to tell you that next week school starts again and I don't know if I'll have enough time to write but I'll try to update every week at least 1 chapter.

Please review because then I know if I should continue the story because if no one likes it, yes, then I can better quit right? So please, please,please please tell me what you think!

Thank you Cutegirlems for following my story! It means soo much to me!

Xxx Lizz

**Katniss's pov**

I reach the girl and I see what the boys did, they cut her wrist. I know what to do, my mom used a tourniquet once. I throw my bag of my shoulder and take of the long strap. This should work. I turn around to see where Peeta is. He is standing there with a really pale face and big eyes. He looks at me.

Can you call an ambulance for me please?

Uhm, y-yes off course. He shakes his head and turns around to make his phone call.

I turn back to the girl again. How did my mom do it again? First wrap the fabric twice around the arm right above the cut. Make half a knot and take a branch or something like that. I look around and see a good looking branch not far away. I take it. Tuck it into the knot and twist it until the tourniquet is really tight around the arm. Make sure the branch is secure. This should be good. At least the wound isn't bleeding anymore.

Uuhm what should I do next…

Ambulance is on its way.

Thank you. I look up to Peeta and see that there is a crowd standing around us. I guess they left me because I looked as if I knew what I was doing.

I doubt, what did my mom do?

Are you okay? Peeta asks.

Yeah I'm fine. I should probably check if she's still breathing…

I run over to the girl's head and bend down. I can hear her breath, I sigh. I also check her heartbeat. It's maybe a bit slower than usual but it is still there. I hear sirens coming. the Ambulance comes driving around the corner, the people step aside to let it through. Two men step out of the ambulance. One of them walks over to us, the other one to the back to take their stuff. The man who comes walking to us is around 40 he looks over to the patient and then back to us.

Hello.

Hello

Can you tell me what happened please?

We didn't really see what happened because we were looking at our friends in the waterslide. I point to Jo, Gale, Clove, Finnick and Annie who are standing in the crowd. And then we heard a scream so we turned around and saw some guys running away from this girl. We came closer and I saw they had cut her wrist. The man looks over to the unconscious girl and inspects the tourniquet.

Did you do this? He says pointing towards the wrist.

Yes I did.

It's really well done.

Thanks.

The other man has reached the girl and starts checking her and giving her oxygen.

So you saw some guys running away? Do you remember how they look like?

Oh no. I think I was so focused on helping the girl that I didn't pay attention to the guys.

Uuhm I say.

There were 3 of them. I hear someone say. It's Peeta.

1 was blond, 2 had brown hair. The blond one was around 1 m 80 as well as one of the brown haired ones and the other brunet was around 1.95 I guess. They were wearing normal clothes, just like us and they ran away with their purse. That's all I got. I couldn't see their faces they ran off with their backs towards us. Peeta continues.

I'm astonished by the fact that he paid so much attention to these guys.

Thank you. The ambulance man says. He has written everything down on paper.

He turns to the other man. They lift the girl up on a stretcher. Right before they're driving her off to the hospital I run to the man again.

Where are you taking her? I'd like to visit her when she's better.

The Anaheim regional medical Center facility.

Okay thank you very much.

**Peeta's pov**

I walk over to Katniss who is watching the ambulance as it drives off.

That was amazing Katniss!

Was it?

Yes! How did you know what you had to do?

Well my mom is a nurse and I saw her doing this once.

Only once? and now you can repeat it! You were born to be a nurse!

No I'm not.

Yes you are!

No I'm not! Prim is a born doctor, she already has a job in the hospital! And she isn't even aloud to work there but she is so good they couldn't let her slip away, and she is only 13!

Wow, she is really good then.

Yes she is, that girl would've been much better off with her around.

I take Katniss by her shoulders. No she wouldn't. if you weren't there, the girl would've died! You saved her life Katniss!

If you say so. She looks down. Was I too harsh? I hope I wasn't, I meant to be nice. She really was amazing! But before I can ask her if I say something wrong the rest of the group joins us again.

Katniss, Peeta. What happened! Johanna screams. We went of the slide and we saw you standing there and laughing with each other. I see how Jo winks to Katniss, her cheeks flush pink. And then we heard a scream and when we came down you 2 were gone. We walked to the crowd and saw you, she points to me, talking to someone on the phone and you, she points to Katniss, were sitting next to a bleeding unconscious girl doing something with the strap of your bag!

Katniss wants to tell them but I'm faster. When you came down the slide there was indeed a scream. We turned around and saw 3 guys running away from this girl. They cut her wrist.

What! Johanna screams. What did those guys look like! If I ever see someone who looks like them they won't survive it! Those stupid idiots! I'll get them!

Johanna calm down, it's fine. Gale grabs her by her shoulders. I'm sure the police will start an investigation and they will find those guys, who will be send to prison. Now let Peeta finish his story.

I continue: so Katniss ran to her and took the strap of her bag to make a tourniquet, together with a branch she found and in the mean while I called an ambulance. Apparently everyone was too scared to help because everyone stood around us but didn't say or do anything. Then the ambulance came and took the girl with them.

Wow Kat, did you really take care of that girl all by yourself! Clove asks, her eyes big of astonishments.

Yes. She says shyly.

She was amazing. I say. She looks at me and I smile. She flushes red and smiles back.

So what do the heroes want to do next? Finnick says.

I look at Katniss.

Well she says. I hope you guys don't mind but I'd rather go to that girl in the hospital to see how she's doing. You can stay here if you want. I'll go alone.

I'll go with you, Johanna says.

Me too. I say.

Kat If you go, I'll go too. Clove says.

No Clove, you should stay here, I want you to have fun. And you too guys she looks at us. No Kat I'm not leaving you alone. Johanna says.

Me neither. I say.

Why do I feel that I want to protect her? I don't know her for 1 day and now I don't want to leave her side? That's strange.

No Peeta you should really stay here you've helped enough I don't want to ruin your day, I aksed you to come here! She says. She looks ashamed of herself.

Do you think you're going to ruin my day? Right now I had an amazing day with you guys! Yes, it was a bit scary but that doesn't ruin it for me!

Hey Peeta. Finnick says. I guess you should leave the girls. I think they want to talk about what happened today and we have something to talk about too. He winks. What does he mean?

Although I have no idea what we have to talk about I still join the guys instead of the girls. We walk up to the car. We say goodbye to the girls and leave. Before the girls drive off I catch Katniss's beautiful Silver eyes.

Sooo Peeta what happened? Finnick asks.

I already told you!

No not that! Gale says.

Between you and Katniss, you dumbass. Finnick continues.

What do you mean?

Oh come on. You guys were laughing the whole time!

Which is very special because Katniss isn't that happy since her father's death. Or didn't you know that? Gale says.

I did know, she told me when we were talking.

She told you? She never tells anyone except for her best friends! What did she tell you?

Well she told me that her father died and I said that she shouldn't continue if she didn't want to tell it because she looked quite sad but then her expression became blank and she said: no you have the right to know and then she told me that her dad had an accident while he was driving to work because he crashed against a pillar and the pillar collapsed which caused him to die.

Wow that's heavy. Finnick says.

Off course he didn't know this yet… I hope Katniss won't be mad I told him.

Peeta, what she told you is the whole story, she's never told anyone except for Johanna!

What about you then? Didn't she tell you?

You know my dad died too right?

Yes… then it hits me. Oh no. was it the same accident?

Gale nods.

That's awful!

It is indeed really sad Finnick interrupts but this wasn't what we were tiling about. Peeta why were you flirting with her?

I wasn't flirting!

Oh yes you were! You didn't want to leave her side for a minute! She was blushing because of you!

And Katniss never blushes.

But I saw her blush a lot!

That's because you have a different effect on her! I've never seen Kat like this and that says a lot!

Well she has an effect on me as well.

Do you have a crush on her? Finn asks.

Uuhm. I think about it for a second could I have a crush on Katniss already? I have heard about love at first side but I never thought I'd experience it. I have been on dates before but a girl never made me feel like this… maybe that's why I never wanted one of them to be my girlfriend… I know my answer.

Yes I think I have a crush on her. I have a crush on Katniss Everdeen.

**Oooooh Peeta did a confession! Maybe not to Katniss yet but he did tell someone! What did you think of it!? Did you like what happened with the girl? I guess you didn't because it was horrible but still… do you like the touch of romance together with the drama? Please let me know! **

**See you next time! –xxx- Lizz 3**


	7. Chapter 7 Lavinia

**Hi Guys **** here we are again! Quite fast actually but I had tons of ideas for this chapter so I posted it immediately. I hope you like this story reviews would be awesome and thank you so so so so much for reading **

**Thank you so so much Niqueesinger14 for following!**

**Hugs and Kisses from me, Lizz 3**

Katniss's pov

We're in the car and I'm not saying much. I stare outside looking at the landscape that is passing by. I'm trying not think about the girl, or about Peeta. I don't know what it is but somehow I can't get him out of my mind.

Katniss! I shake myself out of my thoughts. What's going on?

Didn't you hear us? we called you like 10 times! Annie says.

Oh I'm sorry I really didn't hear you.'

It's fine, we asked you what happened.

Peeta told you already!

No, we don't mean what happened with the girl. We want to know what happened while we were gone, before the accident happened.

What do you mean?

What's going on between you and Peeta! They all scream.

Nothing, I say. Why?

Well you guys were laughing the whole time, he was definitely flirting with you! Annie explains.

And he even made you blush! Jo and Clove squeal. You NEVER blush.

That's true. I think. Could it be that I have a crush?

As if she read m y thoughts Johanna asks: do you have a crush on baker boy?

No I don't. I say immediately. I can't have a crush or be in love. I can't, if you love someone everything will go wrong, you can look to those around me for the evidence, Clove and the Cato situation, my mom and dad, Gale's parents etc. I won't let that happen to me.

Yeah sure, well I hope your head will start to follow your heart brainless because we know he is changing something inside of you. She winks again.

I shake my head. He isn't changing me at all. Just before I start staring out of the window again I hear Johanna mumble: oh so stubborn.

We reach the hospital pretty fast. We walk inside and I'm lucky because at the receptionist's desk is the man from the ambulance talking to the receptionist himself. We walk towards them.

Excuse me. I begin.

The ambulance man turns around. Oh hello there. Are you here to visit the girl you saved?

Yes we are. How is she?

She's doing better. She's awake again but she's still weak, lost a lot of blood you know. You did a great job on the tourniquet, the doctors might want to thank you for your great work when ou get there.

Could you tell me her room number?

Yes off course. 275a, you walk straight into this hallway then you go to the right, take the lift to the 1st floor go to the left and you walk right into the hallway with her room.

Thank you very much.

You're welcome, good luck.

Thanks.

We walk in the direction the man told us and eventually reach the room. We enter it. I immediately stop. No please, no flashback.

I see the room again, that horrible white room with the bright white lights. I see my mother her cheeks stained with tears. I see my little sister Prim, even younger then she is now, confusion on her face because she doesn't understand what that doctor with the creepy glasses just told her. Most of all I see me, an 11 year old girl with a blank face, no expression at all. She knows what the doctor just said. Her daddy is not coming back, her lovely dad. She loved with all her heart, she loved his dark hair, his eyes that were as silver as hers, his sweet, sweet voice that was always filled with joy weather he was singing or just talking. Her father who taught her everything she knew, was gone.

Katniss! I hear my mom say. I wonder what she wants, she's probably sunken in her depression again and wants me to give her some medicine or wants me to bring prim to school.

Katniss I hear her say again. Wait this isn't my mom's voice.

Katniss! I hear again. Bamn! I'm back in reality again, I see Jo, Clove and Annie standing there with a scared expression on their faces.

Kat are you okay? Annie asks, you were gone! Your eyes were glazed and you didn't reply! What happened?

I had a flashback.

The accident?

I nod.

What accident? Annie asks.

Off course, she doesn't know yet. I'll tell you later okay?

She nods.

I walk further into the room. There she is, the red haired girl. Laying in that horrible hospital bed, she has her eyes closed but I can see she's awake by the way she's breathing.

Hi. I say shyly. The girl opens her eyes.

Uhm.. hi.

I'm Katniss. I helped you when you were attacked.

Oh you're the girl who saved my life! Thank you so much, I owe you so much!

It's okay! I just couldn't do nothing right? I smile at her.

This are my friends Johanna, Annie and Clove.

Hi guys. I haven't even told you my name! I'm lavinia, nice to meet you!

It's so nice to meet you too! Annie says.

Pleasure, Johanna nods.

Super nice to meet you, but how are you?

I'm okay now, the doctors say that I'm still weak because of all the blood I lost but that I recover fast. They will let me go within 3 days.

That's amazing! I say, I'm so glad that you're getting better!

Suddenly Lavinia looks really sad.

What's wrong?

Oh nothing.

You can tell us. I know you don't really know us but I swear we won't laugh or tell anyone.

Well it's not really a secret but more a problem.

What is it?

Well, you know I was attacked right? It wasn't an attempt on suicide or anything.

We know we saw 3 guys running away from you .

Well 1 of those guys was. Her voice breaks and tears flow down her face. Annie and I both sit down next to her bed.

Shh, you will be fine! Did you know one of them? Who was it!?

One- o-of them w-w-was m-my b-b-boyfriend. she takes a deep breath and her voice becomes more steady. He was my boyfriend, we lived together. He told me he loved me every day. The tears start flowing again. But 3 months ago he changed, he started to be really protective. I couldn't talk to my guy friends anymore because he was afraid that I would cheat on him. Then he started to hit me. After that I wasn't allowed to go to my girlfriends anymore because he was afraid that I would ask them for help and eventually I couldn't even talk to my family anymore!

That's awful! Johanna says. I hope the police is arresting them today!

Yes they are, they got the video tape from Disneyland and I told them everything, they have enough evidence to throw him into jail. However the point is that… she starts crying again.

I rub her back trying to sooth her. She calms down a bit.

The point is that when I get out of the hospital, I won't have anywhere to go.

What I then say surprises everyone, even myself. You can live with me and Clove, I have one spare room left.

Oh no I can't ask that from you! You have already saved my life!

It's not even an offer! You are going to live with me and Clove. I don't want you to end up on the street, you deserve so much better! Are you okay with that Clove?

Yes! Clove says. I don't know you very well but you seem such a great person and I'd love it if you come and live with us!

Well then that's set. I smile at Lavinia. I see she's really tired.

I think it's time to go. You look really tired.

Lavinia nods.

I'll visit you every day until you get out of hospital and move in with us okay?

Okay.

We walk out of the room, but when I'm about to close the door Lavinia calls my name.

Katniss?

Yes.

Thank you thank you thank you. I'd love to come and live with you guys. You are amazing.

You are amazing too Lavinia. Get better soon okay? I'll see you tomorrow.

See you tomorrow.

I walk out of the room and I get a smile on my face and that smile won't be gone any time soon because I know that I saved someone's life.

**This is it. The end of Chapter 7! Tell me what you thought of it! Do you like that I incorporated Lavinia into this story? I know that in the real books she's an Avox but I just couldn't let those criminals cut out her tongue. And off course it's much easier to write when everyone can talk right ;P **

**Love you all. –xxx- Lizz.**

**Ps: tomorrow I'm starting school again so it can occur that I will post less frequently but I'll try to upload at least once a week, it really depends on how much time I have with school, homework **** and sports okay? Thanks again so much for reading! See you next chapter **** bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 the visit

**Here it is you guys Chapter 8 of this story. I'd love if you send me a review :D **

**Thanks a lot for reading! –XXX- Lizz**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was as Genius as Suzanne but I'm not so I don't own the Hunger games. **

Katniss Pov

The next day I drive off to the hospital again. Im in my car around half way and one of my favourite songs comes up, I start singing along

If you love somebody

Better tell them while they're here 'cause

They just may run away from you

You'll never know quite when, well

Then again it just depends on

How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains

I've had the deepest rivers

You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

I've tried to cut these corners

Try to take the easy way out

I kept on falling short of something

I could gave up then but

Then again I couldn't have 'cause

I've travelled all this way for something

I take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

This is the end and for some reason the beginning reminds me of Peeta, why is that? I don't love him or something, he is just a friend. I don't feel anything special for someone… right?

However I also feel like I'm on top of the world, yes I didn't have such a nice childhood but look at me right now! I'm living in my own house, I have amazing friends some of them new but still amazing and a family that is not right next to me but loves me no matter what. I guess that this is why I can relate to this song so much, I had difficult times but right now it's time for me to smile.

In the mean time I've reached the hospital so I walk in. I greet the receptionist and walk straight to Lavinia's room. I see her lying there reading a book called shadows.

Heey Lavinia.

She looks up snapping back in the real world. Oh hey Kat how are you.

I'm great! How are you feeling?

I'm feeling so much better and the doctor has confirmed that I can go "home" the day after tomorrow. She grins.

That's amazing! I'll make sure your room is ready.

Thank you so much!

It's nothing really! What are you reading?

Oh it's the 2nd book of the ashes trilogy, pretty awesome. It's about a girl named Alex who has a brain tumor but she still wants to go hiking. however when she is hiking there is a EMP also called an electromagnetic pulse that makes sure that machines don't work anymore, lots of people die and some children become sort of brainwashed which makes them crazy. And in the 2nd book she is still trying to survive and she wants to find a boy she fell in love with, Tom. Really exciting.

Sounds like a really good series.

I think it is, you should definitely read them when I live with you!

I don't like reading that much but I'll try them because they sound uhm… fun?

Lavinia laughs. Then suddenly her face turns serious. Katniss?

Yes?

Can I ask you something?

Off course! What's up?

Well, what happened exactly when they… beat me unconscious?

Didn't the doctors tell you?

She shakes her head.

Well I was watching the rest of our group coming out of that big waterslide together with another friend of mine, Peeta Mellark.

I feel a blush rising to my cheeks but I don't know why.

We heard you scream so we turned around and we saw those criminals running away from you. Peeta and I ran towards you and I immediately started to make a tourniquet using the strap of my bag and a branch.

I pause to look at lavinia, she is looking at me with an expression as if she is over thinking everything I say, which she probably is since she doesn't remember what happened.

In the meanwhile Peeta called an ambulance so technically he saved you too because if he didn't call the ambulance maybe wouldn't be on time… I stop, worrying that I've gone too far but she is still looking at me with the same expression. Then when the ambulance arrived they asked us what happened and we told them what we saw, or at least Peeta told them, I didn't know everything since I was too focused on you. When they had all their information they put you inside of the ambulance and drove off after I asked you where you were going and I immediately went to visit you together with Johanna, Annie and Clove.

Lavinia still looks at me and a couple of minutes pass before one of us says something again.

I'm so sorry I ruined your day Katniss. She says softly.

You didn't ruin it! I was so happy that I could help you! And now I have an extra and amazing friend!

She smiles a bit but I can still see that she isn't convinced. Well I will have to thank Peeta once….

Maybe I can bring him tomorrow?

That would be really nice, she smiles at me. I'd like to meet him. She winks.

Why is she winking, does she think there's something going on between us because I can assure you there isn't.

Right at that moment a nurse comes in to give Lavinia her medicine. I'll go, see you tomorrow Lav.

See you Kat, thanks once again!

No problem I reply as I walk out of the door.

I walk back to my car thinking what I should do next

I think I should go to Peeta and ask him if he wants to join tomorrow, maybe I can pick up some food too…

The rest of the trip back home isn't that special the most exciting thing that happens is that I'm scolding at some stupid driver who ignores the traffic lights and almost causes me to crash against him.

However I arrive safely at the Mellark bakery and see that Annie and Rye are standing behind the counter.

Well helloo there miss Everdeen how are you doing on this lovely afternoon? Rye asks.

Rye stop it. Annie scowls at him.

Hahah I'm fine thanks Rye. How are you guys doing?

We're good. Can I help you? Annie asks.

Uhm yeah can I have 1 cheese bun?

No you can't, Annie smiles while she grabs it for me. She hands it over to me, anything else?

No, well actually… is Peeta around?

No today is his day off, I'm sorry.

Doesn't matter. Can I have his address? I have to ask him something.

Okay but don't you mess with my little brother he is a very sensitive and little boy.

Oh Rye shut up, I bet he can take more than you! I joke.

Ha you wish!

No I know, can I have his address now?

25738 Victoria Lane. It isn't that far, you should find it pretty quickly.

Okay thanks a lot, bye. I take my cheese bun and walk out of the door to my car again.

Victoria lane 25738 here we come, I mumble while I drive of. Rye was right, it isn't that difficult to find so I reach his house pretty quickly. I step out and walk towards his front door, taking a bite of my cheese bun.

I knock. Soon enough I hear his footsteps coming towards the door. Peeta opens up and his eyes become big before his enchanting smile spreads across his face.

Hi Katniss! Uh come in. he opens the door further and steps aside to let me in. I look around in awe, he has a beautiful house. On the right he has a large staircase with in the space underneath a huge book cabinet, on the left there is the living room with one wall existing out of a window looking out over the backyard, and the other wall is a really light grey blueish colour. in the middle of the room there is a light grey couch.

Peeta chuckles: do you like it?

Yes, your house is amazing.

Thanks. Sit down! Would you like anything to drink?

Some water please.

Water's coming, he smiles again.

I sit down on the couch and see that his TV's on I laugh when I see what he was watching. Cake boss. Off course. Peeta comes walking in again with 2 glasses of water in his hands together with a little plate of cookies. He sets them down on the table before he sits down next to me.

So just a question… how did you know where I live? He asks me.

I went to the bakery and asked if you were there but you weren't so I asked your brother Rye if I could have your address.

And he just gave it to you?

Yes why?

Well I would expect him to give you a fake address somewhere on the other side of LA. Fortunately he didn't do that.

Probably because Annie was standing right next to him. I smile.

That must've been it. He laughs.

so what's going on?

Well I went to Lavinia today…

Lavinia?

Off course he doesn't know her name just yet.

Oh I forgot to tell you, that's the injured girl from Disneyland.

Really? How is she doing?

She's doing much better and she can go home the day after tomorrow.

That's amazing! Do they know more about who did it already?

Yes they do, one of them was Lavinia's boyfriend.

What!? You're kidding right.

I shake my head, unfortunately not.

That's awful, why would you do something like that to your girlfriend?

I have no Idea… it's just sad.

Did she live with him?

Yes she did.

But who's she going to live with now? there has to be someone who can take care of her right?

Well. I told her that she could live with me and Clove.

That's really sweet of you Katniss. He smiles again.

Thanks, it was the least I could do.

He nods, so what did you want to tell me?

As I told you, I went to Lavinia today and she asked me what happened exactly so I told her everything and that you helped as well and she wondered if you would join me tomorrow so she could say thank you.

You say I helped? I didn't do anything, you were the doctor Katniss.

You called the ambulance.

He looks as if he wants to reply but he doesn't.

So do you want to join me tomorrow?

He's silent for a while. Yes I'd like that.

Is it okay if I pick you up at 10 O'clock?

Yeah, that's fine I'll be ready. You can come earlier if you want then we have breakfast together.

Uhm. What should I do… I'm really not sure. Oh well nothing can go wrong right?

That would be really nice, 9 o'clock then?

9 o'clock it is. He smiles.

I think I should go I have still have to go to the mall.

Okay. We both stand up and he opens up the door for me.

See you tomorrow.

I nod. See you.

And after I look back one more time he closes the door while smiling at me which for some reason causes me to blush furiously.

**So tell me what did you think? I hoped you liked it, please let me know! **

**-xxx- Lizz**

**Another disclaimer. As I said earlier I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the songs, books or other stuff like that I used in this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 pancakes

**I'm so super duper sorry for not updating on time! I had a really busy week and I wasn't at home this weekend so I just didn't have rtime to write let alone upload! However Here it is the ninth chapter already! I hope you enjoy and please, pleaseee review!**

**Love you guys! -xxx- lizz.**

**Peeta's pov **

I know I have to sleep but I can't. I've been awake for so long now and it's over 4 am and my mind keeps wondering about Katniss. How she got by this afternoon, what she's doing now, is she sleeping yet? How she was blushing when she left… why was she blushing actually?

Well I can't deny that I'm very excited for tomorrow, at least I get to know her better since we didn't really talk yet… I think about what Gale said that she told the story of her father's death and that she only tells it to someone she trusts… I know we are friends but is she so comfortable around me to let her guards down? Katniss doesn't seem like a girl who knocks her walls down quickly.

My eyes start to close and I fall asleep thinking of her adorable smile.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I wake up and sleepy reach for my phone to turn of my alarm. I look at the clock. 8:30 Am.

Wait what!? 8:30! Katniss will be here in half an hour and I'm still lying in bed! I jump out and almost run to the bath room. I strip down and jump in the shower, almost slipping on the slippery floor. I do a quick shower and wash my blonde curls. Auch! Why does shampoo in your eyes hurt that bad!? I get out of the shower and dry myself of with a towel. I walk to my wardrobe trying to relax a bit. I open it and pick out a Blue college T-shirt together with some black jeans. I quickly brush my hair, I don't have to shave, my facial hair is so blonde that you almost don't see it.

I look around where are my socks and sneakers… oh there they are. I put them on and run down the stairs jumping over the last 4 steps. I walk over to the Kitchen. Okay Katniss is coming over for breakfast what can I make her…. Off course! Pancakes! I quickly make the batter and turn on the stove. I've just finished the second pancake when I look at the clock, 9:00 Katniss can be here any second and as if she could hear me the doorbell rings. I turn of the stove for a second and walk over to the door. I take a deep breath and reach for the knob.

Relax Peet it's only Katniss, you know her. Come on don't be so nervous!

I open the door and there she is, she is wearing a pair of slightly ripped shorts, her oh so famous combat boots and a simple forest green t-shirt. I understand why it is her favourite colour, it's beautiful and makes her silver eyes stand out even more. Talking about her eyes, they stand nervous at first but when I smile, her cheeks blush and she smiles, not a fake one, but real, her eyes shine and become even more silver and I think back at what Gale said that she never blushes, or smiles except when she's in the forest. Could this mean something?

No it probably won't.

I realize that I'm already staring at her for way to long because she looks away blushing furiously. I open the door further and let her pass. Hey Katniss.

She looks up again hey Peeta. She smiles a bit. Then she looks away and sniffs. She must smell the pancakes. Did you bake Pancakes?

I rub the back of my neck. Yes I did. Do you like them?

Yeah I really do my dad used to bake them when we were younger.

Oh…

Afraid that I might have done something wrong I look at her face but she's still smiling, probably having a kind of flashback but with a good memory. Shall we? I ask pointing to the Kitchen.

Katniss nods and walks through the door, I follow her. She looks around the kitchen and I walk to the kitchen table pulling out a chair for her. She smiles and sits down mumbling a thank you. I take 2 plates out of the cupboard together with sugar, jam and whatever you want to put on your pancake. I put the plate with 2 pancakes on the table. Here you go. She laughs.

He blushes. What is there something wrong?

Hahah no never mind.

Okay.

I put on the stove again and start baking extra pancakes. I look over my shoulder and see Katniss takes the pancake and puts Jam and powdered sugar on it. I chuckle realizing that's what I always do as well. Her head shoots up and for a split second our eyes meet, right before I look away. I look at the pancake, one side seems ready so I'll have to flip it. I hope I can do it with Katniss's eyes burning in my back. throw the pancake up and catch it. I turn to look at Katniss. Her eyes are big. Wow Peeta, how did you do that.

I smile a bit. Just practice I guess.

She nods going back to eating her pancake but not before looking at me once more and smiling.

Oh I just love that smile.

I turn back around to finish the pancake and I have to flip it around again, the pancake flies up but I don't notice the butter that comes with it until it lands on my arm and I feel the pain of the burn. AAH! THAT HURTS! I jump up while quickly wiping the butter of my arm I stop abruptly when I feel two tender hands on my shoulders.

Peeta I hear Katniss say. Please calm down let me see.

I turn around and show her my arm. On my forearm just above my wrist some red spots are forming.

You should cool it Peet.

I nod and walk over to the sink. I put on the water but when I stick my arm under it isn't cold but again freaking hot. AAAAH!

Peeta what's wrong!

I look at Katniss, her face shocked. I bite my tongue and point at the sink. she runs over to it and feels the water. She pulls it away immediately, stops the running water and runs over to me again. Katniss takes my fore arm and looks at it. Blisters start to form. That means that it is pretty bad.

Do you have burn gel? Katniss asks.

I think and shake my head. No I don't.

Uuuhm she looks a bit panicked around the room. Her stare stops at the fridge. She runs over to it and takes out a cold pack. She wraps it in a towel and hands it to me.

Uuhm.. here hold this on the burn till I'm back sit down over there okay? She points at the chair she was sitting on. I'll be right back

Where are you going? I ask?

Just getting something, stay here.

I wait patiently for Katniss to come back and I hear her make some noise which sounds like she's searching for something in her bag. Then it's quiet… where did she go?

Here.

I jump up. I didn't hear her coming in and suddenly she's standing right behind me. She puts a little silver container on the table. I look at her face and she looks at me. She must see my scared expression.

What happened? Did I scare you?

Well Uhm. I didn't hear you come in so uuh. Yes.

Oh I'm sorry.

It's fine. But what is this? Pointing at the silver container in front of me.

It's burn gel. It should heal the wound.

Really? Where did you get it from?

From my bag, I got it from my mom when I was young and I always carry a little bit with me since I don't know what may happen.

Well I guess I'm lucky you're here then. Can you help me?

She nods and slowly takes of the cold pack.

the pain that became a bit less when she put it on is gone immediately and I scrunch my face because it hurts so bad. Katniss looks at me. With a sad expression in her eyes. She examines my arm. It's really red and there are 3 blisters. Katniss reaches for the little jar and opens it up. I can see that it is a kind of translucent jelly which becomes a bit blue like when you hold it against the sunlight. she dips her thin finger in it and puts a fair amount of the jelly on my arm. At first it hurts when she touches my skin and I shrink but then the cream starts to work and my skin starts to tingle ,but not unpleasant, it actually feels really nice.

Katnss sticks out her hand again but this time seems to doubt.

What's wrong Kat?

Oh nothing it's just that I'm scared I'm going to hurt you.

Don't, just do what you need to do. I'm sure you know what to do, I trust you.

She nods and slowly moves her hand to my arm again. She smears the gel over the burn and as she said it hurts. I can't help but let out a small screech of pain.

I'm really sorry Peeta.

I'm fine. I grumble which doesn't sound convincing but she still goes on.

Within seconds the cream starts to work and I let out a small moan.

Katniss chuckles.

I look up to her. She has a strange look in her eyes. It's a mix of fascination, laughter, focus and something else I can't really indicate. She takes a bandage out of her pocket and puts it over the burn.

Thank you Katniss really. I don't know what I'd have done without you. I smile. Slowly standing up.

Do you still want to go to the hospital? She asks.

Uhm I guess so yes.

Everything to be with her I think. Uhm let me just get my phone. Looking around for it.

Is that it? She asks pointing to the counter.

I look and there it is. Smudged with flower and melted butter. I blush and look over to Katniss who is barely able to hold in her laughter and as if we can read each other's thoughts we burst out laughing.

I grab my phone and try to clean it, most of it comes off and we walk to her car.

she steps into the driver's seat and I move in next to her. Her car smells nice. Kinda like the park we used to live behind. Typically Katniss.

She starts the car and we drive off to the Hospital. We don't say much but it isn't an uncomfortable silence.

Soon we arrive at the hospital and Katniss walks inside, I follow her. I see the guy from the ambulance standing behind the counter.

Hey Haymitch. Katniss greets the man.

Hi Katniss. Visiting lavinia again?

She nods.

Well go, she might have news for you.

Okay, thanks Haymitch.

We walk on, giving Haymitch a nod when I walk past him.

I follow Katniss to one of the rooms. We walk in and I see the girl on the bed. She looks much better than when we found her, less pale and bloody I guess.

The girl looks up. Hi there Kat! She says she stands up to give Katniss a hug.

Heey Lavinia! This is Peeta. Pointing at me.

Lavinia turns to me. Hello Peeta. Thank you for saving me.

Hey Lavinia, no problem, Katniss did most of the saving, I only called the ambulance.

And you helped the police by describing the guys you saw so they were arrested. Katniss adds.

Lavinia looks back and forth between Me and Katniss and Smirks. What does she think of? Is it so obvious? I hope not…

Katniss! Lavinia starts. I have amazing news!

Tell me Lav!

Well I told you that I could go home tomorrow right?

Yeah…

They moved it to today! I can come with you guys right now!

That's amazing news! Katniss and I say simultaneously. We look at eachother and start laughing.

Again Lavinia smirks.

Well do you want to see your new house as soon as possible? Katniss asks Lavinia.

Uh yeah! Let's go! She jumps out of bed and takes her small duffle bag that was next to her bed. Takes her phone of her nightstand and walks out of the door.

Katniss shakes her head and grins at me before walking out of the door. Was she thinking the same about Lavinia's thoughts?

We walk downstairs again and we see that Lavinia is talking to Haymitch. We walk over to them. Haymitch gives Lavinia a hug and turns to Katniss.

You take good care of her alright?!

Yeah haymitch we will. Don't drink too much on Friday night okay. She teases.

He gives her a grumpy look. He looks at me and then at Katniss.

You guys are a cute couple. He says pointing between the two of us.

I'm sorry but we're not a couple. Katniss blushes. Lavinia and I chuckle.

He raises an eyebrow. Well let me know when you are sweetheart.

Katniss looks at him with a look that could kill.

Wow calm down Katniss. Just joking. He says while raising his hands.

I know haymitch. Katniss laughs.

I freaking love it when she laughs. Then I see Lavinia is watching me intensely. She looks at katniss and back to me with a knowing look on her face. I blush.

Hey Katniss, coming!? Lavinia says.

Katniss turns around. Yeah.

Ad right before we leave the hospital Lavinia and Katniss look at eachother and turn to Haymitch again.

Hey Haymitch. They scream. Any last advice?

Stay alive.

And when she laughs and our eyes meet I know that I'm falling head over heels for this girl

**Tadaaaa, this was it. Chapter 9! Please review! Because I haven't got any yet and I really want to know what you guys think of it! **

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is coming **

**-xxx- Lizz.**


	10. Chapter 10 the sleepover

Chapter 10 people it's finished and uploaded ready for you to read so lets get down to business :P

-xxx- Lizz

Ps. It is so freaky! Today I am wearing my hair in the Katniss braid (because I really like it) and for some reason (proably because I have a cold) my ear is "blocked" and I am almost deaf. How freaking weird is that!?

Katniss's point of view.

I'm in my car driving home from work and volleyball practise.

It's been a week since Peeta and I picked Lavinia up from the hospital and she has been doing great. She is sleeping in my last spare room and we had a blast! Every night we go to bed having cramp because we have been laughing too hard. I haven't seen Peeta a lot this week… I saw him when I went to the bakery and talked to him last Wednesday but nothing special happened. It is really strange, I can't seem to stop thinking about him. Clove, Lavinia, Annie and especially Johanna say that I have a crush but I deny it. I haven't felt this way in my entire life so how can I know if I'm in love! He's just a friend and nothing more.

I arrive back home and I see Johanna's car. I could've known, I walk out, still wearing my spandex shorts and black sweater with in gold letters my name on the back and a golden mockingjay on my heart.

I grab my sports bag and water bottle and walk to the front door, unlocking the door.

HI! I scream.

Heey Katniss! I hear a lot of people scream.

I walk into the living room and I see that everybody is there, and when I say everybody I mean.

Lavinia, Clove, Annie, Johanna, Gale, Finnick, Peeta, even Rye and Wheat are there!

I see the sleeping bags and mattrasses on the ground. Are we having a sleepover? I ask.

They look up to me, I see the boys eyes become big. Oh la la Rye says. Wheat whistles and Finnick Licks his lips with the tip of his tongue. Peeta is looking at the boys with a very VERY jealous look.

The girls and I burst out laughing. Like what you see?

Oh hell yes! Rye screams.

Rye shut up. Peeta hisses.

Oh peeta, are you getting jealous? Don't worry I won't steal your little crush unless you give me permission to do so.

Peeta blushes furiously and looks the other way.

Johanna interrupts. Yep we're having a sleepover, I texted you but ones again you were too lazy to pick up!

I had volleyball training! Then I don't pick up my phone you know that!

Oh off course you had training! Lavinia adds, did you train for the big game?

What Big game Finn asks.

Next week we have the biggest game of the year, it's us the mockingjays against the Tracker Jackers.

Oh god I hate those! Rye adds.

But what's so special about it Kitty? Finn asks again.

Well it's uhm..

One of them will become the best team of Panem. Johanna says.

Katniss are you really that good! Wheat shouts.

Well apparently we are.

But enough it is 8:00 am and we didn't have supper yet. What do you guys want?

PIZZAAAAA! They all scream.

I laugh.

Well pizza it is.

30 minutes later we are all enjoying our pizza. Everyone got a different one so we all rotated a piece and now everyone has 10 different pieces of pizza.

After we have finished we watch some tv until

Guys I have the best idea ever! Wheat screams out of nowhere.

What is it?

Let's do a drinking game!

YEAH! Johanna screams immediately

We could do it you know. Gale says

Sounds good. Finn adds.

The rest looks a bit hesitant but agrees.

What game do you want to play? Johanna asks graham excitedly. She is literally bouncing on her chair.

We could play I never.

That's an awesome game. Johanna is like a small child.

What is I never? Clove asks.

It's this game where one of us has to say. I've never….. been to Paris. Or I've never kissed, she looks at me. And everyone who did it once in their lives has to drink.

That sounds really funny. Lav says.

Do you have liquor Kat? Rye asks.

I shake my head. I do have some beer but not any strong beverages.

I'll get some. Finn stands up and Gale joins him. We'll be back in a minute.

Kay. Let's set everything up. We take the shot glasses out of the cupboard and set them on the table. Then we put all of the sleeping bags in a big circle around the table and put all of our pillows on top of them.

Finn and Gale come walking in again carrying a couple bottles of vodka and some other drink I don't know but they say it's good.

Let's see. I'll begin Graham says. While pouring some vodka in all of the glasses. Uuuhm… I've never … smoked weed.

Johanna drinks.

Jo what the F*ck?! I say.

What? It was an experimental thing it only happened once, it was super gross!

Okay.

Jo's turn!

Uuh I've never kissed a girl.

All the boys except Peeta drinks.

The girls stare at him.

He becomes red. I haven't met the right one okay?

Btw. We go clockwise so Annie's turn.

I've never been arrested. Johanna and I drink. We look at each other and burst out laughing.

What happened. Rye asks.

Well I start. We were at the mall and we had these papers that had a big be on it and we would stick them on someone's back and go like OH MY! There's a giant Bee on you back and people would be screaming and we would pick up the piece of paper and show it to them but 1 woman became really mad and she was cursing at us and she tried to hit us and then we became so mad that we uuhm…

Started a fight. Johanna says. But a cop came near and he saw us attacking the woman so we got arrested but when they heard what the real story was the had to laugh and let us go. You should've seen the face of that woman. She was sooo mad at us. It was awesome.

We high five.

They all start laughing.

Okay finns turn.

I've never burnt anything while cooking.

I take a shot.

You should take another one Kat.

Why? Peeta asks.

She burned the whole Kitchen.

Seriously? Wheat says.

Yes wanna see?

Peeta snickers.

We all stand up and walk over to the kitchen. They start laughing when they see the massive black spot on the white tiles. What happened?

I was cooking but then something went wrong and it caught fire so I stopped it but it left this massive black spot and I can't get it off.

They laugh again and we go back to the game.

We continue one more hour and then we're out of questions and half of us fell asleep. I'm not really drunk, just a bit tipsy. Johanna however is. She is dancing on the table screaming the chorus of wake me up. Which caused the people who fell asleep to wake up again. Gale stands up. Johanna please get down, please go to sleep.

But I don't want to go to sleep yet. She whines. I want to have fun.

You don't have to sleep. Just be quiet okay?

Okay sweety.

She cuddles against his chest and starts snoring. We laugh and we decide to go to sleep its's almost 2 am. We throw the glasses in the sink and we all lay down to go to sleep it takes a while but finally I drift off.

I'm running, running as fast as my legs can carry. I don't know where I'm going the only thing I know is that everything is black. Then there is some light I stop running and walk over to it. It isn't what I want to see I see cars. Cars everywhere and there it is. My dad's car, he goes fast and crashes together with Gale's dad. I see him. He steps out and looks around. He's fine! I run towards him and when I can almost touch him he turns around. He looks me right in the eye and I hear him whisper… Katniss. Then the rock crashes on him.

I shoot up straight. It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare. I shake it off and look around the room. I see everyone laying around me and I remember that we had a sleep over. I'm glas everyone is still sleeping because it means that I wasn't screaming or something. Wait, I look next to me. Where's Peeta? It's only 5 AM.

I stand up and see some light coming out of the kitchen, maybe he's in there… I silently walk over there and I see his blond hair, he is facing the cabinets his back to me. Fidgeting with his hands. I walk over to him.

Are you okay?

He jumps up and looks behind him. Oh it's you. He smiles. I'm fine, how are you?

Fine. Why are you up so early?

I'm a baker we stand up at 5 most of the time, kind of used to it.

I can see in his eyes that he's not telling everything but something tells me not to ask further.

You can't sleep?

I shake my head.

Wanna talk about it? Sometimes it helps.

I shake my head again. I'm going to make some tea do you want some?

Yes please.

I walk over to the counter and start to boil some water and look over to the calendar. September 22. Oh no. not today. How come I have not noticed it!? I feel a tear glide down my face. The chair moves and I feel him standing next to me.

Katniss what's wrong. Another tear slips down my face. I look up and say September 22nd, it's exactly 7 years ago.

You mean… the accident?

Yes.

I'm so sorry. He pulls me in for a hug. My head is buried in his chest and Immediately I feel safe, more tears slip down onto his shirt. He doesn't mind he keeps me close. I continue to silently sob into his chest while he tries to sooth me, telling me he is sorry. It feels good, so impossibly good that I'm dreading the moment that I'll have to let go. We stay like this until I'm calmed down again. He let's me go, it's going to be okay Kat. Shall I make the tea?

I shake my head. I'll do it.

I make the tea and I put his mug in front of him. He wraps his hands around it and I do the same. We drink our tea in silence until I see that he's shivering. Wait here for a second. I stand up and walk over to the living room. Silently climbing over my sleeping friends until I reach the box I was searching for, I grab 2 blankets out of it and walk back.

I reach the kitchen and I lay the blanket over Peeta's shoulders keeping the other one for myself. He looks up and once again smiles his gorgeous smile. Thanks.

You're welcome. And I sit down again. We sit there for a while talking about ourselves and in the end I know that he's a baker but he also loves to paint, he double knots his shoelaces, never takes sugar in his tea and he likes to sleep with the windows open.

Slowly we hear people wake up. We stand up and walk over to them.

Hey sleepy heads

Hey Catnip. Slept well?

Yeah, you?

I did.

Good.

Do you guys want breakfast?

YEAH!

What do you guys want?

Oh Peeta can you bake pancakes? Annie asks. They are so good!

He looks at me. Do you have the stuff to make pancakes?

I think I have tell me what you need and I'll get it.

A quarter of an hour later we're eating pancakes and they are delicious.

I take a bite and laugh.

What's funny? Peeta asks.

Oh nothing just happy you didn't burn anything this time.

Peeta laughs too.

What do you mean burn? Finnick asks.

When Peeta and I went to pick up Lavinia, he invited me to have breakfast at his house and he made pancakes but when he tried to flip one some hot butter flew up and landed on his arm.

It also didn't really help that when I tried to cool it I didn't notice that the water was still hot and I made it even worse. Peeta continues. Luckily enough Katniss had some kind of burn gel in her purse and helped me by putting a bandage on it.

Katniss the lifesaver! Annie yells

We all laugh.

The rest of the day is a blast we play a lot of games on the wii and dance along with our favourite songs, the day ends way too soon and everybody except for Lavinia, Clove and me is preparing to leave. Johanna left early because her hangover was really bad and she wanted to sleep so the boys go home walking, since it's just a little walk down the street.

We are about to say goodbye when Annie notices that it's raining. And not a bit, it's really pouring down.

We don't have jackets. Finnick says.

Kat do you have an umbrella? Gale asks.

No I'm sorry. Then I realize something. Wait a second, boys come with me, maybe I have something for you.

I lead them upstairs to my room and open my wardrobe. I shove all of my clothes down to one side until I find what I'm looking for. Three dark brown leather jackets.

I think these should fit. Handing them out to the boys. They put them on, they all fit.

Gale's jacket is a tiny bit too small and Finnick's is a bit on the larger side. Peeta however fits the jacket perfectly. With his dark shoes jeans and jacket he almost looks like. Bang! Flashback. It's not Peeta standing there anymore but my dad. He smiles and twirls around. Hey Katniss! What do you think? Does it fit right?

Yes it does daddy! You look really handsome! I hear my younger self say.

I have something for you too honey!

Really daddy?!

Yes. Tadaaa! From behind his back he shows another leather jacket. It's almost the same as the one he's wearing but then much smaller. I see myself running towards him jumping into his arms. I love it daddy! Thank you so so so much!

You're welcome honey!

And that's when I snap back into reality. I see three pair of eyes staring at me, filled with worry.

Katniss are you okay? Peeta asks. You were gone!

I nod. I'm fine.

I think I know what happened. Gale says. Katniss… are these… he says pointing at the jackets.

I nod. Yes they are.

Their eyes grow wide.

Peeta takes the jacket off and gives it back to me. Here Kat, I can't take this.

No it's fine, you can borrow it. I don't want you to get ill.

No this means too much to you, you should keep it!

Just take it Peeta please.

Peeta. Gale says. Please take the jacket.

He hesitates but puts the jacket back on. Are you really sure?

I nod.

We walk back down the stairs. As soon as we walk into the hallway Clove looks at me, shocked. Kat are those?

I nod again.

We say goodbye and Peeta pulls me in for a hug. Thank you very much, please be safe. He whispers and then he runs off.

**Okay so I'm really tired, I should be asleep already but I couldn't. I had to finish this chapter and post it immediately. **

**Thank you for reading! Did you like the book references**?

**See you next chapter!-xxx- Sleepy Lizz.**


	11. Chapter 11 the fight

**Actually I don't have anything to say…. I am ill today so there is a chance that I'm going to write a lot.**

**Love you all! –xxx- Lizz.**

**Ps this chapter continues right where we left off.**

**Katniss's POV**

I turn around from the door and see Clove looking at me.

What was that Kat?

What was what?

Everything! You give 3 boys your father's jackets and when a certain blue eyed boy gives you a hug you turn red! Do you have a crush!

NO! I Don't I just didn't want them to become ill and Peeta and I are just friends.

Oh come on Katniss! I recognize love when I see it!

I . Am . not. In. Love!

Oh so stubborn…

It is the truth!

Okay okay. If you say so. Clove says while raising her hands.

I walk upstairs to my room and sit on my bed. I can't be in love right? I have to take care of the people I love. I can't hurt anyone by making mistakes.

I shake the thoughts away and strip down, I take a quick shower and wash my hair that reaches my waist. I get out and dry myself with a towel. I put on my pyjamas and slip in the bed. I take my phone from my nightstands, plug in my headphones and listen to music, thinking of how good Peeta smelled when he gave me a hug, a bit like Cinnamon and Dille, until I finally drift of not knowing what this night will bring.

I'm in the darkness. Oh no not again, I think. It's the nightmare again and I already know how it's gonna end.

I start running, running towards the light. I see the highway and the cars then the crash. He steps out. My dad with his dark brown leather jacket, he turns around and our eyes meet. The rock falls down and he is crushed…

I prepare for darkness again but it doesn't come, it's still light. What is happening, normally I would just wake up… can I still move? I try it. Yes I can!

I walk over to the rock. Can I be able to safe him?! I see his feet sticking out. That's weird… my dad didn't have those shoes right? I try to push away the rock and it works. I gasp.

No.

It can't be.

It's not my dad.

The boy laying at my feet is blond, some streaks red because of the blood.

I kneel down. He is breathing! I can safe him!

Just as I'm thinking what to do his eyes open. He looks right into mine.

Thank you Katniss. He whispers. Thank you for everything.

Peeta's still looking into my eyes and I see the blue change. Those beautiful eyes are turning dull. They are really light when he whispers: I love you. His eyes roll away and he closes them. The breathing stops and there's nothing I can do. The boy is gone.

I hear a scream the voice is familiar but I can't place it.

Now darkness does surround me and my body becomes numb again.

I wake u screaming and see Lavinia and Clove standing next to my bed.

Katniss! Are you okay?

I'm fine just a nightmare.

About your dad?

I nod.

Are you sure?

Yeah why?

Because you were screaming Peeta right before you woke up.

I sigh. It started off with the crash but when I moved away the rock he ws under, it wasn't my dad but Peeta. He was still alive and then when I tried to save him….

I saw him die in my arms.

Oow Katniss! It was just a dream! It's fine. Clove wipes something of my face. I didn't even know I was crying.

Do you want us to sleep with you? Lav asks.

No, thanks, it's fine. I've already kept you awake. Just go to sleep.

What are you going to do then?

I don't know, maybe read something or listen to music.

Are you sure?

Yes just go to sleep. Thank you for checking on me.

It's fine. Goodnight Kat.

Sleep well.

They walk out of my room.

I take my phone. It's 5:30. I think it would be best to just stay awake right now.

*pling* I get a message and see who it's from.

It's from Peeta!

Peeta Mellark – 23:30- hey Katniss, you're probably sleeping right now but I just wanted to wish you goodnight. sleep well. -Peeta.

A slight blush creeps upon my cheeks.

I reply .

Katniss Everdeen – 5:31- Goodmorning Peeta. How are you? Did you sleep well? – Katniss .

*pling* Peeta Mellark – 5:32- Goodmorning Katniss. I'm good and I slept perfectly how was your night?

Katniss Everdeen – 5:32. Didn't sleep that well are you baking yet? :P

Peeta Mellark – 5:32. Ow… Nightmares? Yes I am. Guess what I'm baking?

Katniss Everdeen- 5:33. Yeah… uuh let me think….. Cheesebuns?

Peeta Mellark. – 5:33- 10 points to Miss Everdeen! (read in Caesar Flickerman's voice)

I laugh. Caesar is a presenter on TV he does all kinds of game shows and is a great host in Interviews with celebs.

Katniss Everdeen. 5:34- Yummy :P maybe coming to pick up some of them today.

Peeta Mellark. 5:34- I'll bring them, still have to give your jacket back.

Katniss Everdeen. 5:34- I can also come pick that up. You don't have to leave the bakery.

Peeta Mellark. 5:35 no, the jacket is still at my house. At 10 I have a break, shall I come to you then?

Katniss everdeen : okay thanks!

Peeta Mellark 5:36. No Problem have to go, there are cupcakes to be frosted ;) see you.

Katniss Everdeen 5:36 Okay, see you Peeta don't eat too much frosting XD

Peeta Mellark 5:36 I won't :P x

Katniss Everdeen 5:36- X

Wait what!? Did he just send a kiss and did I send one back?!

That's weird.

I put on my headphones and listen to my music until I hear someone go downstairs.

It's 7:00 so I decide to get dressed as well. I throw on a pair of jeans and a simple sweater with studs on the shoulders.

I braid my hair and go downstairs. I see Lavinia sitting on the kitchen table. Good morning.

Hi Katniss. Did you sleep?

I shake my head. Did you?

Yes I did, I just woke up. She smiles.

I'm making toast would you like some ,Kat?

Sounds delicious.

Hey Kat would you like to join me to the mall today. I wanted to buy a present for Clove since it's her birthday in 2 weeks.

Uuhm yeah sure. What time?

Around 10?

I can't Peeta is bringing my jacket.

Did he text you?

Yeah, Last night, he wished me goodnight.

REALLY! Lemme see!

No.

She tries to grab my phone that I was still holding in my hand.

I hold it above my head, out of her reach. She jumps.

Give it!

No! I laugh.

Lavinia starts running. I run away from her. I look over my shoulder to see where she is. She is right behind me.

Bam! I crash into something. It's Clove. My phone slips out of my hand and flies through the room, on the floor. Luckily I have a good case.

Clove grab her phone! Lavinia Screams.

No Clove! I yell.

Clove looks confused but still runs for it. I run too but she's faster. Clove grabs my phone and throws it to Lavinia. She types in the password and goes to my messages. Clove come over here you have to read this!

Why?

She texted with Peeta!

What! Really.

Yes!

they both read the messages and they reach the last 2.

WHAT! They scream simultaneously. You sent each other kisses! You said you guys weren't together.

We aren't!

Then why do you send each other kisses!

I don't know!

Do you like him.

NO! I hear a pling, it's the toaster . I'm going to eat breakfast.

I walk off to the kitchen banning Peeta from my thoughts.

I put some jam on my toast and start eating. I open the fridge and pull out some milk. I drink it.

The bell rings. I look at the clock. It's 7:30. That won't be Peeta.

Where is she. I hear Johanna say.

In the Kitchen. Clove answers.

Johanna comes bursting down the door.

Katniss why do you lie to us!

I don't! I scream back. What the heck are you talking about!

You know what I'm talking about!

NO!

Peeta, Brainless!

Why didn't you tell me you love him!

I Don't!

YES you DO! It's Obvious!

What's so obvious about it then!?

You're smiling when you see him! You're blushing when you see him! You told him your whole story when you first met him! You can't keep your eyes of him when he's around!.You give him a hug! You send him kisses in a text message! You borrow him your fathers FAVORITE jacket, nobody except for us knew of that jacket! !And now tell me, what do you think of when he's not around?

Peeta. I admit.

When he gives you a hug what do you feel?

It tingles throughout my whole body.

Do you feel safe around him?

Yes…

You see you don't have a crush. you're in love with him! And bad!

Slowly it starts to sink in. I'm in love with Peeta. How can I be so stupid! I freaking Love him!

I start running, to the stairs, I have to lock myself in my room. I don't need anyone around me right now.

Right before I enter my room I hear clove ask: what's wrong with her?

And Johanna says: she loves him but she's afraid to get hurt or to hurt him, she thinks that she's not good enough.

And as soon as I close and lock my door I burst out crying.

She's right. I don't even know if he likes me back! And if he does… he doesn't deserve me. He is so nice, he deserves someone better than me, he deserves the sweetest, happiest, most patient, prettiest girl on this world! Not me! I'm ugly! I'm not sweet, I hurt everyone around me!

I cry until there are no more tears left. Then I lay onto my bed an listen to music again. The songs help me to calm down. It's 9:30 right now. Peeta will be here in half an hour. I have to see if Jo is still here and I'll have to apologize for screaming to her. I shouldn't have done that.

I take a look in my mirror. My eyes are red and puffy. I take a piece of cloth and keep it under cold water. Press it against my puffy eyes. This should reduce it.

I go downstairs and see that Jo is still there. She's sitting on the couch, talking to Lavinia and Clove.

Hey guys.

Hey Katniss. .

I'm really sorry about everything, I shouldn't have screamed to you guys. You were right. Sorry.

It's fine Katniss . Jo says. I was the one who started yelling at you. And yes I know I was right I always am! Did you forget that brainless? She sticks out her tongue.

No I didn't Jo. You are the oldest and the wisest.

we all laugh.

Group hug! Clove yells.

We all give each other a hug.

*ring* the doorbell rings.

I look at the clock it's 9:50. It could be him.

Johanna looks at me and says. Come on we'll go upstairs, let's leave the love birds alone.

I shoot her a death glare.

She just laughs.

I walk over to the door and it is indeed Peeta.

I see him standing there with 3 jackets draped over his arms and a Mellark bakery box on top of it, which he is holding with his chin.

I laugh. Hey, lemme help you. I grab the box from under his chin.

Heey Kat. He says now that he can talk normally.

Come in.

Where can I put the jackets?

Just lay them down over here. I say while slightly kicking against a box standing in my hallway.

Okay.

I walk over to the kitchen putting down the box, I open it I see 5 Cupcakes (chocolate off course) and at least 1 dozen of Cupcakes. Peeta! I said a few cupcakes, this is at least 1 dozen!

I know! But I also know how much you guys love them so I just brought some more!

That's indeed true. I grab my wallet. How much do you get from me.

Nothing.

What!?

You get them from me!

No, I can't do that to you!

Yes you can!

Well tell me at least how much it was.

25 Dollars.

I pull out 12.5 dollars. Here ya go. At least split the bill.

No Katniss. You really don't…

Take it. I order .

No Kat.

I grab his hand, plant the money in it and fold his fingers around it.

A tingle spreads throughout my body when I do so.

Here ya go, just take it.

He sighs. Okay…

Do you want something to drink?

Uuh yeah.

What do you want?

Do you have some coke?

Yes I do. I walk over to the fridge, take out the coke and pour it into 2 glasses.

I pick them up and hand one of them to Peeta. Here you go.

Thank you.

I take out a cheese bun and bite in it. Seriously Peeta, how can they be so good! I'm getting addicted!

He chuckles.

He takes a small sip of his coke and *bzzzz bzzz* someone's phone starts buzzing.

With his free hand gets Peeta his phone out of his pocket and he picks up.

Hello? Oh hi mom. Yes. WHAT!? His eyes grow large and his skin pale. Really! Yes, yes, I- I –I'm coming. Yes I'll tell them. Bye.

He puts his phone back in his pocket still looking the same. He starts shaking. I run over to him, slowly taking the glass out of his hand and carefully placing it on the table.

Peeta? Peeta? What is it? What's wrong? What did she say?

I wave my hand in front of his face. He looks at me.

It's my dad…. He..

He had…

He had a heart attack.

**Poor Peeta! What's going to happen? **

**Please review! **

**-xxx- Lizz**


	12. Chapter 12 the airport

(Peeta just got a call, his dad got a heart attack)

Katniss POV

Oh no Peeta I'm so sorry.

I-I-I don't know. I have to go Katniss, I have to go to New York.

Peeta just wait please sit down on the couch, calm down please Peeta.

He sits down, his head resting in his hands. What do I have to do Katniss?

Uuhm, do your brothers know Peeta?

He shakes his head, I have to call them. He takes out his phone.

Wait Peeta, You're in shock, shall I call them?

He shakes his head again. I can do it.

He dials a number.

Hey Rye, is Wheat there too? Yes? Okay, uuhm p-p-put me on speaker please… uuhm I-I don't know how to say it b-b-b-but…. But. He starts crying.

I take over his phone.

Hi this is Katniss.

Hey Kat, what's going on? why is Peeta crying?

I am really sorry, and I wish Peeta could tell you but… your dad just had a heart attack.

What! I hear them both say.

I know it sounds surreal but your mom just called Peeta and told him.

Are you sure, Katniss? You aren't joking right? because if you are that would be sick.

No really I am not joking, it's true even though I wish it wasn't.

Peeta holds his hand out for his phone, his head still buried in his hands.

I give it to him.

It's true. He says to Rye and Wheat, he is still shaking and silent tears flow over his cheeks.

Dad had a heart attack. I think I'm going to New York City. Are you guys joining? Mom said that the doctors said he will be fine, he is recovering already.

You want to stay here? Okay then I'm going and I'll call you guys if something's going on okay? Okay. Yes. I'll do that. Thank you, you too. Bye.

He hangs up the phone. He starts crying again. I scoot closer and pull him in for a hug. He hugs me back. We just sit there in silence, sometimes I hear Peeta sob but I don't say a word, I just let him cry onto my shoulder, that's the only thing I can do right now.

He pulls away. And wipes the last tear of his face. Thank you Katniss. He says while standing up. I'm going home now, I have to book a ticket to New York.

Are you going by yourself? I ask.

Yes.

Then I'm coming with you.

No Katniss you don't have to.

I know I don't have to but you're upset and I'm afraid you'll get hurt when you go alone. I'm going with you unless you think that it's none of my business. I just think you'll need some support.

I-I, he seems to hesitate for a second. I think a little bit of company won't hurt anyone, I'd like it if you came with me.

Okay Peeta. Do you want something to drink? Your coke is still in the kitchen but I can make you something else if you want to.

The coke is fine.

Okay, do you want a cupcake or a cheese bun?

No thanks.

Peeta you're shaking, you need to eat something.

Then give me a little cupcake please.

Okay, I'll be right back. I run over to the Kitchen and grab the coke and a cupcake.

I walk back to the living room and hand it to him, he drinks the glass of coke almost at 1 time.

Feel free to take another glass if you're thirsty. It's in the fridge, just take whatever you want, I'm going to pack some stuff real quick okay?

Okay.

I run upstairs and I grab a small duffle bag from under my bed and I start throwing In some clothes and other things I might need.

Wow Katniss! Are you moving in with Peeta already? That escalated quickly! I hear Johanna say.

I turn around and see the 3 girls standing in the doorway.

No, I'm joining him to New York.

Oooh a holiday! How cute. Jo adds.

No Jo, this is serious. Peeta's dad had a heart attack.

What! They all say.

I continue to throw stuff in my bag.

Yeah I know. We were standing in the kitchen and his mom called and she told him. Then we called his brothers but they heard that he was going to be fine so they wanted to stay here and Peeta'd call if something happened. Peeta wanted to leave so that he could go but I didn't want him to go alone because I think he's in shock.

Wow Katniss that's horrible! I mean from the attack. Clove says

Where's Peeta now? Lavinia asks.

He's downstairs, sitting on the couch. I'm quickly packing some stuff and then we go to his house to pack his stuff and we're leaving with the first flight we can get.

Wow that's quick.

Yes it is.

I think I have about everything now so I zip up the bag and throw on my combat boots.

Bye girls. And I give them all a hug.

Bye Kat, good luck!

Thank you.

I grab my bag and run downstairs.

I see that Peeta grabbed a glass of orange juice.

I'm done.

Okay he says. I took another glass, I hope you don't mind.

No off course not I told you, feel free to take anything. Just drink and I'll buy some flight tickets okay?

I go on my laptop and search for tickets. It's just past 11 AM now.

I see a flight for 2 PM

Peeta there's a flight at 2 am to New York City, shall we take that one?

He nods.

Okay order. I fill in my credit card number and we have our tickets.

That's done.

In the meanwhile Peeta's finished his orange juice and he stands up. Shall we go?

I nod.

We walk to the door and see the girls come down the stairs.

Bye guys. They say. Good luck.

Thank you. Peeta says. And he walks by. He opens the door and we walk over to my car, since he came here by foot.

I'll drive I order. I throw my duffle bag in the back and start the car.

Peeta buckles up and we drive away. We reach his house pretty fast. He opens up the door and I see him rub his neck which he seems to do when he's nervous.

Now it's my turn to pack, I guess. Just sit down and feel free to take something to drink or something. I'll be back in a minute.

I sit down and look around the room once again. I switch on the TV. Funniest home videos is on and I see a man trying to slide of the rail next to the stairs and he falls flat on his face. I laugh.

Next one isn't that funny another guys falls of the stairs but right before the video stops you can see some blood.

Next one is a woman, she's twerking on a table (yuck why do people do that!) and she slips and falls off the table but not before hitting her head on the table. This time I hear someone laugh behind me. I turn around, Peeta's standing there with his duffle bag.

He has a big smile on his face. Did you see the faces of the people who were standing next to that woman? He says.

Yeah I did.

We burst out laughing again. He puts down his bag and sits down next to me.

We watch some more videos and then the show is over. I think we should go…

Yeah me too. Peeta stands up and grabs his bag. I walk outside and open the back of my car so he can throw his bag in it.

We step inside and drive off. I turn on the radio.

Everything is fine till we're around halfway.

_And I'm like OW!_

_I never thought I'd hurts so bad _

_Getting over you._

oh this is one Direction right? What was it called again? Oh wait NO! WRONG SONG!

_And OW!_

_You're giving me a heart attack!_

Bamn! I slam the button to change station but the word came out. I look at Peeta. I don't think he noticed or maybe he did but he's covering his feelings.

On this station there's some news.

_Men dies because of heart attack after being stabbed._

Bamn! Change stations again.

_So I'm putting my defences up. _

_Cause I don't want to fall in love. _

_If I ever did that. _

_I think I'd have a Heart atta-a-a-a-a-ack _

DAMN IT! I yell and I change the song. This time it is something that is no news or a song with the word heart attack in it.

I look at Peeta, I see he's holding back tears.

i-I'm sorry Peet I didn't mean to.

It's fine, you can't control what's on the radio. His voice is cold but shaking.

I wish I could. I mumble.

He is silent and I notice that while I'm driving I occasionally check on Peeta. When we're near the airport I glare at him again and he is already staring. I blush. Then I see the tear rolling down his cheek. I look over to my left and see a little package of tissues. I grab one and give it to Peeta.

Thanks. He mumbles and wipes away his tear.

After a little while reach the airport. I walk over to the back but Peeta is faster and he grabs both of the bags.

Peeta, can I have my bag?

No. he laughs.

Please Peeta, give it. I'm very capable of carrying my own stuff .

I know, I just want to carry it for you.

I snort. Fine.

We walk over to the desk where we want to check in. behind the desk there's a girl with blonde hair and sultry eyes. She looks at Peeta hungrily, I feel something sting. She checks our tickets.

Are you single? She asks.

Yes, I am and currently I'm not looking for someone either. He answers.

Really? Can't a specific girl change that? She flips her hair back.

Maybe someone can but I haven't met her yet. Peeta says.

I smirk. Peeta looks at me, a smile playing on his lips.

Fine. The girl with Glimmer on her name tag says. But don't you come crawling back to me.

I believe that I've never crawled TO you in the first place but I can be mistaken. He says while walking away.

I walk away too and when we're out of hearing rage. I laugh. That was amazing Peeta! Did you see her face!?

Was it really bad? I felt quite mean.

No you weren't, you served her well.

Okay. He laughs too.

We chat some more until we are called out to attend our flight and I hope everything will be okay from now on.

**I know, this chapter is a bit short and that there wasn't a lot going on but another one is coming soon and it will have more drama, I promise!**

**-xxx- Lizz**


	13. Chapter 13 now you're in New York

**I know it's late. Again. And I'm soooooooooooooo sorry but I had/have a really busy time with school right now (a LOT of tests) and my birthday is coming up! The 12****th**** of October, yes that's right, I have the same birthday as Josh Hutcherson! He was just born a few years earlier XD **

**Anyways . Chapter 13, enjoy! **

**-xxx- Lizz!**

Peeta's POV

We're on the plane and I still can't really believe what happened today.. I couldn't be happier that Katniss came with me though. I guess that if I were alone I would break down and everything, she helps me to stay sane. Katniss is in the seat next to me, she's looking out of the window with a worried look, I wonder what she's thinking about, maybe about her dad or about mine, both maybe? I guess that this is pretty hard for her, hopefully she won't have to deal with flashbacks when she arrives in NYC, or when she sees my dad.

I look up to her again, it is as if Katniss feels me staring because she glances at me. Her face is indeed filled with worry and she looks so sleepy. She did tell me that she didn't sleep well, did she even sleep? I must be looking at her with a worried look because she raises an eyebrow and gives me an encouraging smile. Her head rests back against the chair and she closes her eyes. After a while her complexions soften and she starts to drift off, her head slowly sinks to the side until it reaches something to rest on… my shoulder.

I could wake her but I don't, it doesn't bother me and she looks so peaceful, her jaw is relaxed, she doesn't have a frown and she is kind of smiling, she looks younger, and almost… vulnerable.

I continue to look at her until my eyelids become heavy and, against all odds, I fall asleep as well.

Katniss POV

I slowly wake up but my eyes don't want to open. My head is resting on something soft but sturdy, it feels different from my pillow… did I fall asleep on the couch again? Now I notice that there's something resting on my head too. Is it buttercup again?

Wait, I'm not at home… I was on an airplane with Peeta. My eyes shoot open, I see a row of airplane seats in front of us. So I am still on the plane. I slightly turn my head to see what's on it. It's Peeta! My head is resting on his shoulder and his head again is resting on mine. He's still sleeping and I don't have the guts to wake him up, he didn't look that well when we hopped on the plane so he deserves some sleep.

I look at the screen in the airplane, we still have 2 hours to go… maybe I should try to get some more sleep. I close my eyes. Suddenly Peeta's breath becomes uneven, he shivers and moves his head a bit. I raise my head since it is now free. He's having a nightmare, a bad one.

Peeta? I whisper. Peeta, wake up. It's just a nightmare.

I gently shake his shoulder. His eyes open, filled with fear. He looks at me and says… I killed him.

Who?

My dad, I killed my dad.

No Peeta you didn't it was only a nightmare, nothing happened.

It was all so real.

I know. I know, in 2 hours we'll be there and you'll see that he's fine.

I know. I hope I didn't wake you up.

No you didn't, I hope you feel better.

Yes I do, thank you. He smiles.

I smile back.

2 and a half hour later we're at the hotel Peeta booked. He has our luggage and we walk over to the receptionist.

Hello, how can I help you?

I booked a room this afternoon.

What's your name?

Peeta Mellark, 2 people.

Yes, room number 259, here are your keys. You walk through this hallway, up the stairs, to the left and on your right hand.

Okay thank you.

You're welcome, and don't forget to call when you need something.

We walk to our room and Peeta says: do you mind if we share a room? There are 2 bedrooms.

Off course I don't mind! It's fine by me, I actually enjoy company, that first night in my house was really lonely…

Okay great. We reach our room and he tries to open the door but his hands are full.

Here let me do it. I take over the keys and open the door.

Thanks. He says with a goofy smile.

The room is beautiful. The walls are light blueish and the furniture is mahogany, a big lamp is hanging from the ceiling but right now the light comes from a big window which shows the entire New York skyline.

I'm in total awe . Wow Peeta this view is amazing!

It is ! those people look like ants from here.

Funny,bright, colourful ants.

Peeta laughs. Shall we unpack our stuff first and then go to sleep? It is pretty late.

You're right, it's almost midnight, maybe we can just go to sleep and unpack tomorrow.

That sounds tempting.

Goodnight Peeta I say, in an impulse I walk towards him and give him a hug. He hugs me back.

Goodnight Katniss, sleep well.

See you tomorrow.

Goodbye.

I pick up my bag and walk towards one of the rooms. I open the bag and take out my Pyjamas, I slip them on and lay down on the big bed. It is really comfortable and before I know it I sink away in a deep sleep almost drowning in the soft pillows.

The next morning I wake up and I want to quickly take a shower, these showers are weird. You push one button and you have a waterfall of water crashing over you. Another button makes sure that water comes from the sides and another button changes the colours of the lights. Etc.

After many buttons, I finally find the one for the normal shower. I step out and dry. I throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a graphic tee. When I walk out of the room I smell toast.

Hhmmmm that smells amazing! I say.

Peeta quickly turns around. Katniss! He exclaims, he really seems happy to see me and it makes my heart skip a beat.

We eat our breakfast just talking about some uninteresting stuff.

Katniss, Peeta begins. Do you want to unpack first or…

I know what he's gonna say so I interrupt him.

We can go to your dad right away, unpacking isn't the most important thing to do right now.

He looks relieved, okay, let's go.

We walk outside and order a cab, we arrive in no time and after the receptionist in the hospital told us the room we walk straight through.

we stop outside of the door.

Do I have to wait here for a second? I ask, I don't want to irritate you.

No, you can join, I'm sure that he will be happy to see you.

He pushes open the door and we walk in. the first thing that I see is the man lying on the bed, he has a tube in his nose and beeping machine next to his bed, he is awake. The man looks a lot like Peeta though. They have the same haircolour, the same blue eyes, strong arms, and smile. The nose however is different, Peeta must have that from his mom , who is sitting next to the bed, straight up with a cold expression in her grey/blue eyes.

Hi dad. Peeta walks over to the bed and gives his dad a soft hug, which his dad gladly returns.

Hey Peet, I'm glad you came.

Hello mother. Peeta nods. Her face is still blank, her head moves ever so slightly up and down.

Who do we have here? Mr. Mellark asks, nodding towards me.

Mum, dad, this is Katniss Everdeen. A girl from New York.

Did you ask her with you? Mrs. Mellark asks. Her voice is the same as you would expect, cold and emotionless.

No he didn't. I say. I insisted, he looked so sad and in shock that I couldn't let him go alone.

That's very sweet of you my dear. I'm glad my son has some company. Mr. Mellark smiles.

So dad how are you doing?

I'm doing much better, I'm waiting for another surgery. They will probably start this evening or tomorrow morning.

That is really quick!

Yes it is, they were in a hurry to fix me. Mr Mellark laughs. He's such a warm person and really kind. His expression turns serious. Peeta can I have a word with you?

Yes off course. Peeta turns around to face me. Do you mind?

Oh no! off course I don't. I'll go outside and wait, just call when I can come in again.

I walk out of the room, Mrs Mellark follows me. We sit down on the chairs.

So tell me Katniss. Where do you come from? Her Question startles me a bit but I give an honest answer. I was born in los Angeles but I recently moved to Santa Clarita.

Did you study? Yes I did. I studied maths on the university of Los Angeles,

Where did you meet Peeta? I met him at the Bakery. I needed bread and I really love the cupcakes he sells and then later I wanted to ask them to come with me and some other friends to go to Disneyland.

You didn't keep him off work right? No I didn't.

Something starts beeping, really loud. A nurse comes speeding towards the room.

What happened? I ask, the monitor gave a change in heartbeat.

I have to go inside. Mrs. Mellark exclaims.

I'm sorry Ma'am, no one is allowed in this room for now.

But he is my husband! I need to be with him!

I'm really sorry but you can't. the nurse goes into the room, as soon as Peeta comes out of the room, she locks the door.

This is un-be-lievable! I am not even aloud to see my husband! Mr's Mellark is mad.

I have to go inside!

Please mother. Peeta tries to calm her down but she doesn't listen, instead she starts banging on the door. LET ME IN!

Please Mrs. Mellark Calm down. I begin.

She doesn't hear me.

I put my hands on her shoulder and slightly turn her around. Please Mrs. Mellark. Stay calm. As soon as they figured out what's wrong I'm sure you can go inside again.

Are you telling ME what to do!?

No, I…

Yes you were! Who do you think you are! Are you trying to sabotage this family?!

NO she isn't mother! She's trying to help!

Don't interrupt me! She is telling me what to do. This little bitch!

I'm losing my patience. I'm sorry! But I'm not a bitch, they are helping your husband out there and I'm just trying to calm you down because you're going crazy! You even turn down on your own son instead of asking him what happened!

WHAT? You don't know what I've been through for the past couple of days! You don't know how I raised my children! I'm sure you have never been hurt! Your sick miserable life has always been perfect, hasn't it! Then she slaps me across the face.

This was it. I know what pain is and it isn't the burning skin on my cheek. Tears start to form in my eyes. I turn around to walk away.

Katniss wait! I hear Peeta say but I don't, I keep on walking.

see what you did! Peeta screams.

Yes! I learned her a lesson about life!

She has had a tougher life then you! She has been through so much you don't even know of!

She's weak. Is the last thing that I hear before I storm out of the hospital.

Somehow I find my way back to the hotel room. Luckily we both had a key. First thing I do is run to my room and take out my phone and a picture of my dad. I press the picture close to my heart. I miss you.

I put on my music and if planned Nightingale by Demi Lovato comes up. My voice starts to sing.

I can't sleep tonight,

Wide awake and so confused

Eveything is in line,

But I am bruised

I need a voice to echo,

I need a light to take me home

I kinda need a hero, is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees,

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind,

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my Nightingale,

Sing to me I know you're there.

You could be my sanity,

Bring me peace, sing me to sleep.

Say you'll be my Nightingale

The door opens but I don't notice and continue singing.

Somebody speak to me,

Cause im feeling like hell

Need you to answer me,

I'm overwhelmed

I need a voice to echo,

I need a light to take me home

I need a star to follow, I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees,

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind,

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my Nightingale,

Sing to me I know you're there.

You could be my sanity,

Bring me peace, sing me to sleep.

Say you'll be my Nightingale

I don't know what i'd do without you

Your words are like a whisper, come through?

As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good

Can you be my Nightingale,

Feel so close I know you're there

Ohhhh Nightingale,

Sing to me, I know you're there.

Cause baby you're my sanity,

You bring me peace, sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my Nightingale

You have a beautiful voice Katniss. His voice makes me jump.

Hey Peeta. I turn around. He has a red mark on his check, the shape of a hand.

Who did that to you Peeta?

What do you mean?

That red mark on your cheek! Who did it?

I think you know who…

Come on we need to cool it, otherwise it will become blue! I grab his hand and take him to the bathroom. After a quick look I wet a little towel I find in one of the cupboards and press it against his face.

I think you need to cool your cheek too.

I'm fine. I didn't notice my pounding cheek until now.

No really you need to cool it, it will become blue!

It's not that bad.

Yes it is, it is even worse than mine!

That can't be. I take a look in the mirror and see that it is pretty bad, some blue spots are forming already. As soon as I turn around another wet towel is held against my face, w stay like this for a while, our eyes staring into each other. We don't notice that we are leaning into eachother until we are only inches apart, we back away at the exact same moment.

I hate to ask but I'm curious… what happened with your dad in hospital?

Well uuhm… he asked me something and we started talking about LA and the bakery and stuff and I guess he became too excited because his heart literally skipped a few beats…

That's awful…

Yes but uuhm about that question…

Yes?

Tomorrow there is this ball kind of thing and my mum and dad were invited but since he's in the Hospital and my mom doesn't want to go alone and is kinda going crazy.. uuh.. he asked me if I could go to represent our family… so.. uuh. Since you're with me I'd want to ask you if you'd like to join me…

Yes Peeta, I'd love to join you but….

What is it?

I don't have any fancy clothes with me nor experience with occasions like this.

Well tomorrow these people my parents hired will come here, they are called a prep team and they will get us both ready for the night.

Okay….

What are you thinking about?

I was thinking… I hope they don't change us in something we're not.

I'm sure they won't, but I agree with you even If I'd die tomorrow I would want to still be me, Peeta says and he grabs my hand.

Come on we're going to eat some lunch.

**I know the end is a bit lame but still… did you like it? Please let me know! I'll upload a chapter as soon as there is at least 1 review and if I have time since I have a lot of tests coming up **

**See you later! –xxx- Lizz!**

**Disclaimer. If I'd get 1 cent everytime I'd wish I own the Hunger Games I would be a Bazillionare but I'm not so I'm still and average person XD btw I don't own the song used in this story, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14 the Prepteam

**Tatadadaaaaa chapter 14 for you guys, if it's late I'm sorry I had a lot of tests this week and coming Saturday it is my birthday! Yeeah I'm almost 14 years old! Enjoy! –xxx- Lizz**

Katniss's POV

Up up up! It's going to be a big big big day! I hear a woman say outside of my door. Who could that be? I come out of bed, put on a robe and open the door. A woman is standing there, her appearance is so to say… interesting… she has on a pink skirt and jacket with extremely poufy shoulders. Her hair is almost white and curly, like an afro but I guess that it is a wig, in the centre of her hair she placed a pink flower matching her dress.

Hello darling! I'm Effie I'll help you to be on time for the big ball tonight!

Oh that's true.. Peeta and I are attending the ball.

You must be so excited! I would if I was invited to such a big event! It's going to be amazing! Now come on we have a lot of work to do! Take a shower, your prep team will be here soon!

My prep team?

Yes! They will make you look stunning. And then you will go to Cinna your stylist. He has the most A Ma Zing dress for you! Now come on hurry! She moves her in pink gloves packed hands.

I walk towards the bathroom and take a quick shower. I hop out and have just enough time to pull on my robe again when 3 of the weirdest dressed people I've ever seen come into the room. They all carry big suitcases possibly filled with make-up and hair equipment. I have to be honest, I've never touched make-up let alone worn it, I guess it just never interested me and I had better ways to spent my money.

Hellooooooooo My dear darling! One of the women, dressed in clothes with all colours of the rainbow and a light green skin says. I'm Octavia. this is Flavius, she points to the man with orange ringlets, a purple suit and matching purple lipstick and this is Venia, a skinny woman with golden tattoos circling around her eyes and a really colourful wardrobe as well.

They look at my body, apparently there is no privacy for these people because they order me to pull off my robe. Now they start working. They sit me down on a table and put some kind of paper with a sticky layer onto my leg. I have a slight sense of what this is for.

Don't worry darling it'll only hurt a little. Venia says. Within one second she pulls the strip off my leg and I swear I can hear all of the hairs getting ripped out of my skin. It takes everything in me not to scream all of the curses I know at them but I just focus on their weird conversations. In the next hour they talk about fashion, food, parties, more food, my face, even more food etc.

When all of the hair is ripped out of my body they put some kind of cream on it that immediately relieves the pain and leaves my skin soft and shiny.

What shall we do with your face… Octavia starts by putting a clear gel onto my entire face. This will make your make-up last all night.

Flavius starts by curling my hair and Venia applies a dark nail polish.

It all starts over again, the weird little talks while they a buzzing around me doing their jobs. It fascinates me on how they can do everything this quick without bumping into each other the whole time.

After one and a half hour they have done my make- up, put my hair up in an up do and painted a flaming pattern onto my nails.

My Prep team starts packing their stuff again.

Just wait here okay? Flavius says. Cinna will come here in a minute.

It was a pleasure to make you look amazing. Octavia says while giving me a hug.

You are absolutely stunning my love. Venia adds.

Goodbye maybe till another time! They all squeal.

Goodbye. I say. Thank you very much!

You're welcome my dear! And they walk out of the door again.

I twirl around on my stool until I hear the doorknob move. The door opens and a young man walks in. he looks much different than the other people I've seen today, but in a good way. The clothes he wears are simple and not over the top, his skin is dark and his short hair is naturaly curly. The only thing that shows that he is different is the small line of gold eyeliner on his lids, it makes his eyes look good and brings out the golden flakes in them.

Hello Katniss. I'm Cinna. He shakes my hand.

Hi

So what do you think of all this? He says, gesturing around him.

Well it is uuhm… different from what I'm used to.

I can understand that. You don't see pink people every day I guess.

I laugh and them more we chat the more I think that I've found a new friend.

So let's get down to business. Do you want to see your dress for tonight?

Yes! And I can't help it that I'm actually excited when he comes walking in with a big bag. He zips it up and reveals the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

It is strapless and black but on the top and halfway down the skirt there are little diamonds in the colours orange, red and yellow. They almost look like flames.

Do you like it?

I-I it's amazing I'm in complete awe!

I'm glad to hear that, you and Peeta will be the talk of the night. Let's get you in it.

I strip off my robe and since I'm wearing underwear now he slips the dress over my head. I take a few steps and I see that when I move the black tulle moves and shows coloured layers under it which creates a fire pattern again.

Wow that is unbelievable! How did you do that?

I looked at a lot of fire and then designed this after experimenting with different fabrics and materials.

Here let's finish it all off. He gives me a pair of sparkly black heels, a pair of simple sparkly studded earrings and a matching bracelet.

Since the dress is already a statement on its own I didn't think that it would need much jewellery. Cinna says.

I nod.

He walks over to the mirror and I follow him. The creature in the mirror is not me anymore, I'm replaced by a beautiful young woman as radiant as the sun, blinding everyone on her way with her beauty. My hair is in a loose curly updo with some small braids. My face is neutral only my lips are read with a slight hint of orange in the middle, holding on to the flames. The dress looks stunning and defines my waist really well and enhances my hour glass figure and the sparkly heels make my legs look like skyscrapers. It's absolutely perfect

I have no words to describe this Cinna, it is truly the most beautiful thing I 've seen in my entire life. Thank you. I give him a hug.

Thank you, Katniss. You're an amazing young woman and it was an honour to design this dress for you and I hope I'll see you tonight.

Are you coming too?

Yes I am. So if there are any malfunctions just find me okay?

Okay, I hope it won't happen but if it does I'll do that.

Great, now here you have a little clutch where you can store in your phone and any other stuff you might need and you'll be ready to go!

I quickly throw my phone in there and walk towards the door. I quickly give Cinna one last hug. Thank you so so much.

You're so welcome, now let's go to Peeta, he must be waiting outside for you.

Okay . butterflies fly through my stomach. How will he be dressed, I guess even more handsome then he already is.

Cinna opens the door for me and I walk out. He is standing at the elevator. He is wearing a simple black suit with an ombré tie that goes from red to orange in a flaming pattern that matches my dress. His hair is slicked back. When he sees me his eyes grow wide and his jaw drops. I feel my face flush and look down to my shoe, that are covered under my dress.

Wow Katniss you look absolutely stunning!

You're really handsome too Peeta. I look up through my lashes, he has a smile from ear to ear and his eyes are bluer than I've ever seen.

OOOOh Katniss, Peeta! Effie comes running towards us, or at least moving faster than usual on her enormous heels. Don't you two look absolutely adorable! Cinna and Portia you did an amazing job. Now come on let's get you to the car, you don't want to be late. She ushers us into the lift. Well okay you go outside and there will be a limousine there to bring you to the ball and don't forget to enjoy yourselves okay my darling, chins up, smiles on! Bye bye my loves! She gives us a quick hug.

Bye Effie, thank you all!

BYE!

We step in the elevator and wave until the doors close. We zoom down to the first floor. Peeta surprises me by grabbing my hand, I look down at our intertwined fingers and up to his face. He is doing exactly the same, I smile.

We walk outside and see the big, stretched black Hummer limo in front of us. Well Effie definitely wanted to make sure that we made an entrance.

The driver is standing next to the car, he tabs his cap and opens up the door for us, I get in first and Peeta joins after me. The door is closed again.

The inside of the limo is spectacular. It is like a mini club. The Limo has a black leather interior and colourful lights are shining all over the place, in the middle there is a giant disco ball with next to it a fridge filled with champagne and other kinds of liquor. We don't touch any of it though. The party is only a couple of streets away from the hotel and it would take longer to open the bottle then to drive to the location.

You can already see the bright lights from the building we're heading to. Peeta says. I look over his lap towards the street/ there are 3 bright spotlights shining into the sky.

I thought they only did that in movies…

He laughs. Well apparently not.

Within 5 minutes we arrive. The place is crowded with photographers and journalists. The flashes of their cameras are almost brighter than the lights we saw out of the car. The car stops and there are around 4 limos in front of us.

I feel that I start shaking, I never really liked being the centre of attention and now that I'm in this beautiful but unordinary dress with all kinds of cameras flashing around, I'm really pulled out of my comfort zone.

Peeta grabs my hand again and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Just smile Katniss, they will love you I swear.

You think so? I look so average in comparison to all these models.

Katniss look at me, you are the most beautiful person in this whole building, and you know why? Not only because of your outside which is absolutely stunning, but from the inside you are the most beautiful person ever. You always push yourself aside to help another and you'll do anything to protect your friends and family. Those people inside of this building are mostly fake! They have all changed something about them but you. You are real and you are you, and that's just perfect.

I have nothing to say, why is he so good with words? His beautiful speech works, it gives me butterflies in my stomach and the courage to go outside. Just in time because it's our turn to go outside.

Peeta grabs my hand again. Ready?

I guess so…

Remember what Effie said.

Chins up, Smiles on. I imitate in her funny accent.

We laugh again and I try to hold this happiness. The door is opened and we step out of the car. Peeta offers me his arm and I gladly take it, since I can't see anything. We hear people scream, not in fear but in awe. I hear comments on how beautiful my dress is and on how cute we look.

We pose a little bit for the cameras I suppose are there until Peeta leads me towards the door. We show are tickets and as soon as we are inside a microphone is pushed in our face.

I'm standing here at the entrance of the midnight ball and looking at his looks, I'm guessing we're standing in front of the son of the best baker in the whole world. Mr. Mellark. Am I right? Caesar Flickerman asks.

Yes you are Caesar, it's nice to meet you.

It's nice to meet you too. You're his youngest son I believe right? Peeta it was?

Yes indeed.

Tell us why isn't your dad attending this ball tonight?

Well he really wishes he could join us but unfortunately private circumstances decided differently.

That is a pity, I hope we will see him again soon. However, I see that you're not alone, who is this lovely young lady if I may ask?

This is a really good friend of mine from my home in Los Angeles. Katniss Everdeen.

Well Ms Everdeen, May I say that you look absolutely radiating tonight. You really are the girl on fire. Who designed this beautiful creation?

I feel myself blush. Thank you Caesar, you look amazing too, as always. The designer of this dress is Cinna, he's amazing, you should definitely ask him and his partner Portia for your next outfit because they are truly the best in the business.

I believe that and I'll sure keep that in mind. This is Caesar Flickerman live on the New York Times ball, follow us live on the complete event! I'll see you after the break.

Then he walks off.

Oh my face became completely red. I hold my hands against my hot cheeks.

It's not that bad and by the way, you're really cute when you blush. Peeta smiles at me shyly.

I look at him, trying to figure out what he meant by that… he seems to notice and looks around the room awkwardly.

So do you want to dance? Peeta changes the subject, and holds out his hand to me.

I shake off the thoughts and take his hand. Yes, I'd love that.

he loops it through his elbow, he leads me towards the dance floor and pulls me in his arms, we swirl around the dance floor and I see the people looking at us. Their eyes growing with fascination, they clap and whistle at us. I look down and see that the gemstones and coloured fabric give the illusion of real flames. I look around and see Cinna standing in the crowd, he holds up his thumb . thank you. I mouth. He nods. Then Caesar tabs him on his shoulders and he disappears.

A song I know comes up and it fits the occasion perfectly, Peeta seems to know it to because it's pretty slow and he pulls me in closer.

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around_

_Won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead_

_You can step on my feet _

As a joke I step on his feet. He pulls a hurt face but laughs.

_Give it a try_

_It'll be all right_

_The rooms hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_but it's all about us_

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave_

_Don't know what's gotten into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance, real slow_

_Can I hold you, Can I hold you close_

_The rooms hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_but it's all about us_

_Do you hear that love,_

_they're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready,_

_oh I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love,_

_Do you hear that love_

_lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_but it's all about us_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It' s all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_but it's all, all about us._

the song ends and everyone bursts out clapping, I look around and that's when I see them.

Who are they? I ask Peeta pointing at the jealous looking group standing on our right.

Oh they are these really posh people, they call themselves the careers because they have good jobs in the tv and music industry. The blonde girl with the pink dress is Glimmer, the boy with the dark hair and the dark blue suit is Marvel, the girl in the silver dress with blonde hair is Delly and the blonde boy in the dark grey suit is….

I finish his sentence before he can.

Cato.

**This was it, the end of the chapter, my longest chapter EVER! I hope you liked it. Please review! **

**I love you guys so much! **

**Thank you and see you next chapter. –xxx- Lizz!**


	15. Chapter 15 my worst nightmare

**Heey Guys, I'm sorry for the late update, I guess you know it already…. School and it was my birthday last Saturday, I'm 14! Finally! Hope you'll love this chapter. Bye bye. **

**Love Lizz.**

**Ps: this chapter is mainly at the ball, I put some of the dresses in my description so if you want to know how Katniss and Delly look, just check out those links for a general Idea!**

We're at the ball and just spotted Cato.

Do you know him? Peeta asks.

Yes unfortunately I do, he was Clove's boyfriend.

Seriously?

Yep. I think he abused her, she always covered her body, probably so we wouldn't see her bruises because if we would just touch her she would flinch immediately . I hope he doesn't see me or recognises me, I don't want to talk to him.

I'll keep an eye on him for you. Peeta offers.

Really? Thank you.

No problem, want something to drink?

Yeah, I'd love that. He leads me to the table with an enormous variety of food and drinks. There is wine, beer, strong liquor, apple juice, punch with or without alcohol, orange juice, coke, sprite, Fanta and lots more.

A little bit of punch?

Yeah, the alcohol free please.

Alcohol free punch for Ms Everdeen is coming. Peeta winks.

A little bit later he arrives back with 2 glasses of punch. Here you go.

Thanks.

Peeta is that you?! A high pitched voice says. The blonde girl named Delly is walking towards us, I think she looks awful. Her light blonde hair has slight curls in it, her eye make-up is extremely heavy with black and silver. Her dress is the worst, it is silver, skin tight and with sequins. The bodice is see through with a sort of corset on it. She looks like a flat disco ball.

I haven't seen you in ages! Why did you have to move back to LA? She pouts.

Hey Delly! I'm glad to see you too. Peeta answers but in his eyes I can see he's not.

How are you feeling!

I'm good how are you?

Oh I'm amazing! Life's been so good! My modelling career is doing well, Gucci asked me to promote one of their new bags! Isn't that exciting!?

Ugh I could puke, right here right now but I hold it in.

That sounds so much fun, I wish you all the best of luck. Peeta says, a fake smile on his face.

Who did you bring? Delly asks, her eyes darting towards me, obviously filled with disgust,

This is my really good friend Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, this is Delly cartwright.

Pleasure to meet you Delly.

Yes. Is the only thing she says. He could get so much better. I hear her mutter under her breath.

You remember Cato right? She continues to Peeta again.

Off course I do.

Oh he's here with me! You guys should talk! I'll go get him.

Delly , you don't have to, I'm sure we'll see each other soon enough. He shoots me a worried look.

It's no problem. Cato! She screams, Cato! Come over here it's Peeta.

I think of an excuse to leave. I'm going to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute.

A poor excuse I know but at least I won't have to face Cato.

When I've reached the toilet I take out my phone.

5 messages and 4 missed calls, all from Jo. Stupid me. I completely forgot to call her when we arrived. It's not surprising that all of her messages end with brainless, dumbass, idiot. Etc. I decide to call her back.

She picks up really soon. Finally brainless, I was worried your plane crashed already, what happened? Wait what's all that noise? Are you at a party? Where's peeta? How's his dad?

Wow Jo calm down. Long story. We arrived at the hotel and we wanted to go to sleep, the next day we visited Peeta's dad, he is super kind and really positive just like Peeta, his mom not so much….

What happened?

Well Peeta and his dad were having a private talk and she started to hear me out about what I do for a living where I was born etc. then something went wrong inside of the room because an alarm went off and Peeta was ushered out of the room. Mrs. Mellark panicked because she couldn't enter and when I tried to calm her down she started to yell at me and she even hit me.

WHAT!

Then Peeta became mad and I stormed out of the hospital. Peeta came after me and he told that he said something which made his dad become enthusiastic and he had a problem with his heart again.

But now you didn't tell me where you are!

I was coming there, Peeta also told me that his dad asked him if he could go to a ball where they were invited for and then Peeta asked me to come with him, so there are we at the moment.

That's sick! What do you look like and how is it?

This designer called Cinna designed this gorgeous dress for me and we're having so much fun. There is one thing though…

Tell me.

Cato's here.

WTF! What's he doing there?!

He came with some of Peeta's old "friends"

Oh, did you hit him already?

No I didn't talk to him, when he recognized Peeta I fled to the toilet where I'm standing now.

Call me back when you have more info, I have to go dinner's ready.

Kay. Bye.

See ya. Kisses.

Kisses back.

Safe those for Peeta.

A blush creeps upon my cheek.

Jo hangs up the phone. I quickly make a selfie and send it to her.

Oh la la. If he doesn't like you by now he'll have a serious problem cause you look smoking! I get send back almost immediately. I snicker.

One last look in the mirror and I walk out only to see a nightmare I hoped never would come true.

Peeta's kissing Delly. Tears start forming in my eyes and I know I have to get away but not before I pick up 2 looks. Delly's victorious look and Peeta's shocked and hurt look, Cato is nowhere to be seen.

I run away, where's the entrance? Think Katniss, get your thoughts straight. You get a cab to the hotel, put on normal clothes and go to the airport, you got to be home as soon as possible.

I bumb into someone, he falls backwards into a bowl of punch, he's soaked. If I wasn't this sad I would've laughed but right now I can't do anything but run.

I get to a cab and rush to the hotel. It doesn't take much time to pack my stuff since almost everything was still in there. I leave the dress on the bed together with a note, thanking Peeta for the trip and that he can have lots of fun with Delly. I pick up my bag and hold on a cab again. Fortunately there is still a plane going tonight and there are tickets.

I hop on the plane and when we're almost leaving the tears start flowing and I call Jo.

What's up kitty!?

Jo I'm coming home.

Peeta's POV

What did she just say? She's calling Cato. I have to prevent that! For Katniss.

Delly you don't have to, we'll see each other soon enough. I shoot a look at Katniss, he eyes show the same worry as I'm sure is in mine. She knows how to fix it though.

I have to go to the toilet I'll be back soon. She turns around and walks off.

What do you see in her? Delly asks.

What?

What do you see in her, she's really ugly. You could have so much better.

Kat is the best looking person in this world.

Oh really? I don't think so, she's probably just using you.

She would never do that. You however.

Excuse me? I already have status over here, just like you. That thing over there, she points in the direction Katniss went in. doesn't. I'm sure that she just wants to enjoy all of this. Looking around her.

As I said kat would never do that, she doesn't even like all of this attention.

Ha, I bet that she is calling her little poor friends right now telling them her plan succeeded.

Nope, that's not true.

What you want. But you'll never become a good couple. we however. Her pointy nailed finger circles around my chest.

I put a step back.

Oh come on please. You know you love me, you've always loved me. Her eyes are seductive.

You've always been a friend of mine, nothing else. Don't make yourself say that because of this slut.

She is not a slut.

Okay then. Out of the blue she grabs my head and smashes her lips against mine. This is not what I imagined my kiss to be with. I try to push her away but she holds my hair too tight.

Finally she releases. I look up… right into those silver eyes that are now filled with tears.

Oh no what did I do.

Katniss turns around and runs away and I know that I messed everything up. I do't follow her though, I've already caused enough problems today, By the way I can't turn my dad down…..

later that evening I arrive back at the hotel assuming that she's there. Katniss? I ask silently knocking on her door. No one answers. Katniss? I say again, louder this time. Katniss, I understand if you don't want to talk to me but at least let me know if you're in there. Still no answer.

I open the door. The room is completely empty except for her dress that she laid down on the bed. I walk over to it and sit down on the bed. There is a small note laying on the beautiful piece of clothing. I pick it up and start to read.

Her handwriting is small and a bit messy but elegant.

Dear Peeta,

Thank you for everything you did in the past couple of days, I had a great time. Unfortunately I don't feel well and I have to go home, I guess I'm just homesick.

It is no problem for you to stay in New York though, If you see your dad, wish him the best of luck.

I hope you and Delly will be very happy together, good luck for the both of you.

Yours Faithfully, Katniss.

Oh no, she left, she left because of me. I'm sure that it's not because she wasn't feeling well or because she was missing home. She thinks I have something going on with Delly. I hurt her so bad. It's all my fault. I wish that I'd shown her how much she means to me but Katniss is so oblivious. I bet she wouldn't even have noticed it. How can I've been so stupid!?

My head sinks into my hands.

Katniss's Pov

I arrive at the airport of LA and I pick up my bag. My eyes are red and puffy, so is my nose. I look awful, my hair still in the updo and make up spread under my eyes. The nail polish is almost off, I've bitten my nails until almost nothing was left of them.

Soon enough I arrive back home, I open the door and I want to go upstairs but if I want to go there I'll have to walk through the living room where they will be waiting.

Slowly I walk to it, a squeaking piece of wood giving away my presence. They're all there except for Peeta off course, the place where my heart used to be stings when I hear his name, it has been broken into a million pieces.

KATNISS! They all exclaim, what happened! Why are you here? Where's Peeta?

O try to get my facts straight and as soon as I think about it the tears well up again.

He's still in New York. I mumble.

Why!?

He kissed her. My voice is nothing but a whisper.

He kissed who?

That stupid girl.

That explains everything, tell us who is it?

Delly Cartwright.

WHAT! They all scream.

He kissed that whore? Finnick says. How could he!

Ugh, Gale adds. I'm calling him right now and he takes out his phone.

NO! don't do that! I left a note where I said that I was homesick.

Wait, you didn't say goodbye?

No I didn't. my cheeks glow 'cause I'm ashamed. I saw them kissing but didn't want anyone to see me cry so I ran off and left with the earliest flight I could get.

Oh my god… Johanna whispers.

Now I'm definitely calling him, Gale looks furious. How can he hurt my little sis like that!

No please don't. it's too late he already holds the phone to his ear.

I'm going upstairs. I announce. Without waiting for an answer I climb the stairs. In my room I throw my bag on the ground and fall onto my bed, headfirst. Tears silently flow down my cheeks into my pillow and slowly they turn into loud loud sobs. I can't stop and I don't know how long it continues but the only thing I remember is that I look at my pillow and see the black of the eye make up on my pillow. My sobs start again, my vision becomes blurry, my head feels light and eventually everything turns black.

Poor poor Katniss! I feel so bad for them

Love you all, thank you for reading and let me know what you thought of it by posting a review!

Bye bye –xxx- Lizz

Ps: I don't own the hunger games or anything else used In this story, I really wish I did * sob sob*

Pps: don't forget to check out the links to Delly and Katniss's dresses on my profile!


	16. Chapter 16 cuts

**Not much to say really…enjoy and when you're done reading, review please!**

**-xxx- Lizz**

**Katniss's pov**

It's been a week since he kissed her and I have no idea if he came back yet. To be honest I don't know anything. I don't talk, I don't eat, I don't sing, I don't even cry. The scariest of all is, I don't feel. I don't feel anything inside of me. No love, no hate, no joy, no sadness. It's just completely empty. The only thing that helps is to make my own pain. I know that it's extremely wrong and dangerous but the feeling of the razor piercing my skin just makes everything a bit clearer, almost as if the confusion leaves together with my blood.

Is this what my mother experienced when she turned down on us? I know she cut herself too, I saw her scars quite often, I also understand why she did it now. well not exactly why, because I don't want this but it just seems as if I can't get out of it.

Occasionally I leave my room, most of the time around dinner. I don't eat much though. 1 potato and sometimes 1 bite of vegetables or meat. I'm not hungry, not anymore. My stomach got back to the state it was used to after my father's dad died. The stomach that was used to being empty , the only difference is that this time around, there is no little sister that needs the food more than I do, I just don't feel like it, it's just too much.

In the first few days my friends tried to talk to me, they would walk in and chitty chat about non important stuff but soon enough they realized that it didn't work so they left me alone with my thoughts. I can't stand music anymore, they are all about love which I hate right now. the worst is so sick by Neyo since it is exactly how I feel. Just the chorus.

Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears, so done with wishing you were still here.

I said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow, but why can't I turn off the radio…

**Johanna's pov**

Guys we have to do something. She's extremely depressive, I'm afraid she's going to hurt herself.

Yeah me too, Clove replies. She is a lot like her mother.

Yup, maybe we should talk to her.

Jo. Gale says. That is no use, you know how stubborn she is in a normal situation and now it's even worse, she blames herself for everything that has happened, you know that.

I think we should tell Peeta. Finn suggests.

Me too, Annie brings in.

I'll go visit him later. I offer.

Shhh. Gale ushers she's coming down.

There she is. Katniss. I've never seen her so broken. Her shoulders are at ear level holding her guard up, her head is bowed down, her sign of defeat. The bags under her eyes and her almost translucent skin suggest her lack of sleep and nutrients. I can't remember the last time that she properly ate, I tried to give her some food but she just doesn't accept it.

Heey Kat. I do my best to sound cheerful.

She looks at me and the corners of her mouth lift a bit but her eyes are still creepily emotionless.

She sits down on the couch, her knees raised up to her chest. She looks miserable.

Maybe I could make a picture to press his nose on what he has done to her. I take my phone of the table and act as if I'm playing a games but I manage to make a good picture. I look at it closely… wait..

What's that? There is a red mark on her arm and it looks like… no that can't be.. I look at the real Katniss's arm and I see the same red mark.

KATNISS! I scream and jump forward. I pull up the sleeve of her hoodie. I see the various cuts on her left lower arm. Exactly seven, it's been 7 days since she's back.

I hear everybody behind me gasp.

Katniss who did this? Did you do it to yourself?

It is almost unnoticeable but she nods.

You Idiot! If you cut on the wrong place you could've been dead!

It's MY life and MY body, she screams back. You have NO control about that NOR how I feel. Maybe I want to be dead!

Oh no you don't want to be dead, you care too much about everyone around you. You won't leave us behind and especially prim, you will never leave her intentionally, that's for sure.

Leave Prim out of here! She has nothing to do with this!

Oh yes she does. Consider how she would feel if you were gone!

She doesn't see me now does she? I've already let her down too often. I've let you down, I turned down on my parents, I'm a failure and everybody knows it! I don't deserve to be here! The world would be so much better off without me here!

She storms off and we hear her door slam.

Did you get the recordings? Gale asks.

Why do you notice everything!? I say while I put my phone with the 2 pictures (one of her and one of her arm) and the sound recording on it back into my pocket.

I'm going to talk to him right now, this has to stop as soon as possible.

Okay, we're going home, good luck you guys.

Thanks, bye.

I walk out of her door.

Soon enough I arrive at his house, lucky Katniss told me where it was before she left. He must be in here right now since it is already evening. I walk over to the door and knock. He opens the door, his eyes almost as black as Katniss's

**Peeta's pov **

Hey Johanna, what are you doing here.

I want to talk to you.

About what? I think I already know but I still ask, not wanting to think about it.

Don't act as if you're a dumbass. It's Katniss.

Okay come in.

Thanks

Want anything to drink? I offer.

No thanks.

So how's she doing I ask nervously. I'm scared for what the answer is going to be.

She's horrible.

My heart crashes.

How bad is it?

Really bad, she's starving herself and doesn't talk. Today she talked for the first time since she went to her room after she came back, it ended up in a fight. And she's looking horrible.

Really?

Yes. She says. Here have a look yourself. Johanna hands over her phone to me.

I expect a tired looking Katniss but I'm not prepared for the miserable girl on the photograph. Are you sure this is Katniss? I ask, wanting to be certain that they aren't pulling a joke on me.

Yes this is her, I made this pic 10 minutes ago.

I'm looking at the picture, completely shocked. She's so thin! She must've lost a few pounds! Her skin is as pale as a ghost. I can almost see through it and again her eyes shock me the most. Her radiant silver eyes who I thought couldn't get any worse after I had burned them into my memory, filled with tears, are almost black, they're not shiny, they're dull with an emotionless look in them.

My eyes scan the photo once again and I see the marks on her skin. What's that? I ask pointing at her left arm.

I hear Johanna gulp. A bad feeling creeps upon me, it's not good, that I know for sure.

Scroll one picture to the left, but I warn you, it's shocking…

I prepare for the worst but still my jaw drops even further when I see what Katniss has done to herself. The bloody cuts on her lower arm. Looking really fresh with blood running out of some of them.

She cuts herself? Not being able to tear my eyes off of the screen.

Yes she does. I found out after I made that photograph and then we got into a fight.

What was it about?

Give it, Johanna says. Reaching out for her phone. You can hear it yourself.

She plays the record and I hear her scream, her voice makes my heart ache. It hurts even more that she's blaming herself for what I did.

Once the record is over I go on talking, I assume this isn't the only thing you're interested in.

No, Johanna admits. I want to hear your side of the story.

Okay, well. Uuhm…

I'll make it easier, do you have feelings for that girl?

No I don't and I never have.

did you kiss that girl?

No. or actually yes, but Delly kissed me out of nowhere and I couldn't push her off.

Did you see Katniss?

Yes, she looked me straight in the eyes before running off.

Did you go after her?

No, I though she needed some time alone and I'd only make it worse if I'd follow her. I didn't expect her to fly back home immediately though.

do you have feelings for Katniss?

It stays silent for a while.

Yes.

Okay, well I think you already know that she loves you too, according to the way she acts right now.

I nod. I'll go talk to her right now.

No, don't. she's already extremely upset because of the fight, she doesn't show but right after she says things like that to a friend she get really guilty. I bet she's breaking down so we'll have to calm her before she can talk to you. You can come tomorrow afternoon I think. I'll text you okay?

Yeah… that's fine, see you tomorrow.

Bye.

As soon as she leaves I go to bed, tomorrow I have a chance to get it right and I'll not mess that up.

**Katniss's pov. **

For some reason the screaming of yesterday evening really helped me, I'm less sad now and I actually want to get out of bed.

I get out and take a shower. I get scared when I see myself in the mirror. Who's that girl I see. She's skinny, dark circles under her eyes. She's a girl I used to see when I visited my mom and sister in the hospital. Today I'll go downstairs again, once again apologize to Jo and the rest. We all messed up big time but it's especially my fault.

I get dressed into some stretchy skinny jeans and a black sweater. Downstairs I begin my apologise to everyone who's there.

Kat it's fine, we understand there's nothing you could do about it, we know how you feel.

Okay, thanks guys.

I eat some breakfast but not too much, I remember how it felt when I had a good meal when I almost starved, I got really sick and had to throw up so I only take a little bowl of cereals with milk.

For some reason my mind wants to wander off to a different dimension so I end up reading the mortal instruments, city of bones which has been standing on my drawer for way to long and soon enough I'm lost in the world of shadow hunters, witches, demons and other un natural creatures.

Hours later the doorbell rings and I walk over to my window that gives me a view over the front door. My breathing stops. It's Peeta. I can't. I'm not ready for this. My breath is shaking as I see how Jo opens the front door. Did she set this up? My feet walk to the bathroom and I take out the razor, as soon as the first drop of blood pierces through my skin I stop. Why am I doing this?

I carefully place the razor on the edge of the sink.

How can I get away without Jo and Peeta noticing it? My eyes wander around the room. The roof. There's a flat roof next to one of the windows, I could make a small jump and land on it then slide the last 2 meters down on the drainage pipe or just jump again.

Katniss! I hear Jo scream. Come down, I want to tell you something.

Okay it's now or never, if I'm outside where could I go?

The forest. I slip on one of my dad's hunting jackets and pull my bow and quiver out of the cupboard.

I hear footsteps on the stairs, these aren't Jo's, they are too heavy and masculine, it must be Peeta.

My feet are standing on the edge of the windowsill and they jump. I safely reach the low roof top and I slide down the edge. As soon as my feet touch the ground I bend down and slowly look up and see some blond strokes appear in the window. My back presses against the wall until I hear a door slam. He is gone.

Is start running, faster and faster and I don't stop until I smell the familiar scent of fresh leaves and wild life.

I'm home.

**Did you like this chapter please let me know. I did include the mortal instruments in this, it is probably my second obsession. I heard of it a while ago and I really wanted to read it so when I got the 1****st**** book for my birthday last week I was extremely excited. Now I started it and I'm having a hard time putting it down **** I'm also looking forward to seeing the film but I'll have to wait because I want to read the book first before the film spoils all of the intricate mysteries that I want to see **

**Love you all, please review. Bye. **

**-xxx- Lizz. **

**PS: I don't own the Hungergames or any other media used In this story. I do like writing but I;m not such a genius. **


	17. Chapter 17 the woods

**Yeah! I'm having vacation now so I have more time to write :D**

**Not much to say really… ENJOY!**

**-xxx- Lizz.**

**Peeta's pov **

My hands are shaking as I walk to her front door, my eyes move up to her window and I see some shadows moving over her walls. I really hope that she will talk to me or at least hear what I want to tell her. My sweaty hand reaches for the doorbell and immediately after it rings the door is opened by Johanna.

Ah there you are. You're lucky, Katniss was more alive today. She took the time to get dressed and even ate a normal breakfast.

I'm really glad to hear that. Shall I go to her room?

No I'll call her. KATNISS! COME DOWN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! She screams.

We don't hear anything.

We wait but she doesn't come down. Our eyes meet, did something bad happen? Fear creeps upon me.. what if she saw me and she couldn't handle it, maybe she cut herself at the wrong spot or too deep?

I'm going upstairs. I announce.

Okay, good luck. Johanna gives me a pat on the back. Once I've made my way up the stairs I knock on her door. No answer. Once again. Nothing. Katniss are you in there? Not even a whisper. I open the door. No one there, just the curtains moving because of the wind. I look outside and let my eyes wander over the street, for a split second I think that I see her looking at me but then she's gone again. It wasn't her. Maybe she's in her bathroom, the door is slightly open so I walk in. once again, nothing.

That's when I see breath stops. On the edge of the sink lays he razor, and there is fresh blood on it. Some more blood is dripped around it and falls on the ground. I move out of her room. Johanna! Clove! Lavinia! She's gone!

**Katniss's POV**

It has been so long. I didn't realise how much I missed it. The fresh scent of the leaves just starting to change in the beginning of the autumn. The soft crisping sound of my boots that slowly walk over the already fallen leaves. The familiar pose of my hands while holding the bow and arrow. My eyes scanning for wild life. I hear something and my head shoots to the left, it's a rabbit, chewing on something. My fingers release the arrow and it flies towards the rabbit's head. It pierces right through its eye.

I walk towards it and pick up the small animal. I slowly pull out the arrow, trying to keep the arrow and the rabbit undamaged. The animal is probably 1.5 to 2 kilos, not bad.

My ears pick up another sound and I spin around again my bow loaded. Nothing. Must've been the wind. I put the rabbit inside of my bag and start walking again.

Soon enough I reach what I was heading for, the lake. My dad used to bring me here in school holidays and we would swim, hunt, fish, search and just have a lot of fun. This is the place where I felt free and I still do. When I'm here I can feel like a child again, a child without her dad, that's true but this doesn't make that free, careless feeling go away. I plant my bag between 2 rocks and sit down. After I put of my shoes I soak my feet into the water. It's cold but not freezing.

Finally a place where she could think straight. She takes a deep breath. Was it a good move to run away? Maybe not, they must be worried sick… maybe I should take a look at my phone. I reach for my pocket, it's empty. Shit it's still on my drawer… maybe I should go home soon…

My plan was to leave early but this doesn't work out because I fell asleep. When I wake up the sun is setting and my stomach grumbling, I realize that I didn't eat anything except for my small breakfast, not that it matters since I haven't eaten that much lately but I'm trying to get better. Quickly I search for some wood, skin the rabbit I caught earlier and cook it.

It tastes good, the fat slowly drips of my fingers onto the rock, leaving a small greasy puddle. After I've gathered my stuff I start hiking back to the house. They must be worried sick… I hope that they aren't going to be too pissed. Oooh stop, who am I kidding! Off course they are going to be pissed, Jo is going to be so mad that she will pull my eyeballs out with her bare hands!

The last few miles I start running. The sun has set already and the only light comes from the lanterns. When I reach the house I see that the lights are still on. I stick my key into the lock and twist it.

WHO'S THERE? I hear clove scream.

ME! I scream back.

KATNISS! Where were you?

I went to the forest.

How did you get out? No one saw you go?

When Peeta came I jumped out of the window.

You did what?!

I jumped out of the window onto the lower roof, then jumped onto the ground and ran away to the woods.

Why didn't you come back earlier, we were so worried about you…

I fell asleep and forgot to bring my phone, I'm sorry.

I'm fine but Peeta was worried sick! He came to your room and saw the blood on your sink and floor.

Wait. What? What blood?

Oh don't be dumb! Your blood! It was on and around your razor! You should stop cutting Kat, he saw the blood and called us. He was in shock and panicked. He was as pale as a ghost, I really thought that he was gonna faint!

Guilt creeps over me.

It was never my intention to scare him with the blood, I didn't even know it was there because when I tried to cut I stopped.

Why?

I knew that it wasn't good and I needed to find another spot to calm me down, not the blood. So that's why I left.

You did a good job staying away from harming yourself but please don't scare us that much next time okay?

Okay. I think I'm going to see Peeta really quick, just telling him I'm fine cause I'm feeling really guilty.

That's fine. Don't make any trouble, you hear me? Clove sounds quasi serious and winks.

It's not that far and I just want to be outside for a little more so I'm going to walk.

Soon enough I reach his street and a big black really fancy car drives past me. The person honks really loud at me and the driver sticks out his middle finger.

What the heck was that? Probably a wannabe cool or someone. I walk further and see that the car is parking next to Peeta's house. Who is it? The door opens and my breath stops once again. Blonde hair, blue eyes but not Peeta, it's Delly. What is she doing here? Now I see someone standing at the other end of the street, it's him. I'm not completely sure but he's smiling but not at me, at her.

She sees him too and starts running, her arms spread. It could've been one of those horrible romantic movies where they are running in slow motion, a big grin upon their faces. The last meter she jumps into his arms. He catches her really easily and she crashes her lips on his.

The pain is back, that awful stinging pain. As if someone ripped my heart out and I can feel how he's poking needles inside of it. However the tears don't come, I guess that I don't have any left. My feet wal back to my house again and I open the door.

Hey Kat, why are you home so fast? Lavinia asks.

He had a visitor. I say, my voice is monotone, no emotion and it scares me.

Do you know who it was?

Yes it was Delly and they seemed really happy with each other.

No that can't be! He told me that he didn't have any contact with her since he left New York.

He didn't? well then he lied because there was no possibility that they would release their lips any time soon.

Are you okay? She asks. I can see she's quite shocked… I wonder what she's thinking of, did he say something to her I don't know off?

Yeah, I'm fine, a bit tired though so I'm going to sleep. Bye, sleep well.

Byebye, goodnight!

I run upstairs and look at my phone for the first time today, I see that I have 12 missed calls and 9 messages. I look at my messages they're from Jo, Lav, Clove and Peeta. I'm listening to my voice mails.

Hey brainless, where the heck are you! Pick up your stupid phone! Did you bleed to death? If you didn't I'll personally make sure that you will, come home NOOOOW. Johanna. I laugh, I know that it's not funny and I feel guilty but I just picture her, screaming at her phone banging on the floor with her heavy boots.

Hey Kat, it's me Clove. Can you please pick up or at least come home? We're all really worried and we'd like to know where you are… I really really really hope you're fine. Come home soon. Love Clove. Btw, Peeta's here, I think he wants to talk to you.

Katniss, come home please, we miss you and I swear that if you don't come home, Peeta will have a heart attack and Johanna will burn your house down. She's screaming all kinds of words that I never even heard of. Do you know what a bloody filthy naked axolotl is? Is it some kind of animal? tell us if you're okay please! I don't want to die yet and if you don't come Jo will kill everyone who's near her.

Katniss? I hear him say. Hey it's Peeta. I am really sorry for what happened I didn't want to upset you or make you angry, I didn't know what happened okay I just… I… I want to talk to you, not over the phone but in real life. I I I'm scared, I saw the blood on your sink and I.. I hope you're okay, Iwouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. Especially when I've messed up, big time. And I have. Please forgive me and let me know if you're safe or when you're home at least where you are. I really want to talk to you and I'm okay with it if you don't want to talk to me but at least let me explain what happened because right now I can't live with myself. Please Katniss, give me a chance because I know that it's my fault and… and… I'm sorry, I'm genuinely sorry. Bye. Peeta.

His voice mail makes me really sad, how can he blame himself? I'm sure he didn't do anything wrong, I did. I knew that if I'd love someone I'd get hurt and I'd hurt everyone around me but I let it go this far and see where we are now?! everyone is hurt and mad and scared, all because of me.

My guilt wins it from my fear and I decide to text Peeta to tell him that I'm fine.

Open new message:

To Peeta mellark.

From Katniss Everdeen.

Dear Peeta.

I'm sorry I scared you, I never intended to do so and I want you to know that I'll give you a chance to tell me the story. Actually I wanted to come and see you this evening to tell you I was fine but when I stood in your street, I saw that you had a visitor and I'm sorry if I interrupted you.

Maybe we can talk later this week. I'll text you okay?

-Katniss.

Send.

**Okay so this was it. I really hope you liked it ( even if you didn't like it please let me know! I'm open for suggestions) **

**I heard that people hope that Katniss and Peeta will be okay and end up together and I really hope so too because I need my Everlark, or Peeniss however you want to call it, I like both even though Everlark is a bit more safe… and less awkward to talk about… **

**But we'll see what my mind comes up with. It won't be a Galeniss story, I promis, just to clarify before anyone asks, Gale and Jo are still extremely happy with each other and this won't change anytime soon**

**Love you all and thank you soo sooo much for reading. **

**-xxx- Lizz.**


	18. Chapter 18 the club

Katniss's POV

It's been over a week since I sent the text message and I didn't get an answer so I guess he doesn't wants to see me again. I have gotten worse again, my appetite is gone and sometimes I notice a brand new slit on my arm. I don't want that so I flee to the woods as much as possible but there my thoughts are killing me. Nightmares haunt me through the night, every night worse than the one before.

Slowly the night is falling and Clove gets me downstairs.

We're going out tonight. Clove says.

That's fine by me, I can manage to stay at home alone.

No, Lavinia says. You're joining.

What?

You're coming with us!

No, I don't want to go. I'm tired and want to go to sleep. I'm not sleepy at all but I really don't feel like it, it is so crowded over there.

Whether you like it or not, we're bringing you with us. You have to have a little bit of fun. Please just come with us!

Okay okay. I'll come, are there more people coming?

Yes we are meeting up with Annie, Finnick, Gale and Jo. We bought you a dress by the way. Everyone liked it so you're gonna wear that!

Wait Jo, Finn and Gale liked a dress that you picked out?

Yeah!

Oh no, now I'm scared.

Don't be, it is really pretty trust us.

They lead me upstairs to my room and it's only now that I see that they have their dresses on already.

Lavinia is wearing a green dress with a sweetheart neckline and a flowy skirt, it looks amazing with her red hair and green eyes!

Clove is wearing an off-shoulder dress in a burgundy colour, her hair is up in a high straight ponytail.

You both look breath-taking.

Aaaw! Thanks! You'll look beautiful too! Lavinia says and Clove nods in agreement.

They straighten my hair and put it over my left shoulder then they go ahead with some make up. A subtle natural look but the eyeliner is extended in my outer corner, Clove said it was something like a cat eye?

Now it's time for the dress.

Close your eyes! Clove laughs.

It has to be a surprise! Lavinia chuckles.

something fitted slides over my body.

Open your eyes again! They both scream.

I do as I am told and I see a short navy skin tight dress with long sleeves. Thankfully, no one will see my wounds. However there is a surprise in the back, it is completely bare. That's why they gave me this weird sticky backless bra…

And…. Do you like it? They ask carefully.

Yes I do, I love it. Thank you guys! I give the girls a big hug.

We hear a loud honk coming from outside.

Lavinia takes a quick look out of the window. Come on! We have to go, the taxi is waiting for us!

Soon enough we arrive at the club, the rest is already waiting on us.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyy Johanna says high fiving us.

Jo did you drink already?

Nooo I didn't! I wanted to safe that for you guys!

Oh Jo don't lie, I can tell by that look in your eyes and the way you're poking my stomach that you are.

Maybe I had 1 shot.

Or at least 6. Annie adds.

Ooh Kitty kat! You look smoking! Says Finnick while moistening his lips.

Finn stop it! Annie smacks his arm.

Ouch, that hurt my love. He says a fake tear rolling over his cheek.

Finnick, we all know that you are an awesome actor but let's go inside before the tears start rolling okay? Gale pushes him towards the door.

Okay okay, I'll go bodyguard. I tease him

We walk into the club when Gale whispers, I have to admit that Finnick was right about the smoking thing, I'll have to protect my little sis tonight. He winks.

I laugh. Thanks, I think that I can stand up for myself but it's nice to know that I got someone's back.

We walk inside the club, it's like you would imagine. Really dark with lots of lights, bright lights I must say. People, drenched in sweat, are dancing on the dance floor, clearly having the time of their lives. Some other people are sitting at the bar, a big grin upon their faces and a drink in hand.

HEEY Kat, Johanna screams above the music. Let's dance!

She pulls me on the dance floor where Finn, Gale and Annie are already dancing. Ann and Finn are really close, they look so happy and cute. I wish I could be too. The sharp pain in my chest comes back. My feelings become dull again. Katniss! Lavinia says. Come on dance with us.

I slowly walk over to them and they grab my hands and spin my around. The pain disappears as fast as it came and I start dancing. A smile of relief slides upon my face. Finally I feel happy again maybe I can live without him. The rest of the night is a blur, we dance, laugh, talk and maybe drink a bit…

We're dancing on Animals by Martin Garrix when the Dj stops.

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MAN! Johanna screams. I WANNA DANCE!

I will turn on the music in a minute but first I have a big announcement to make. First of all make some NOOOOOOOISE! WHOOOOOOOOOP!

Well I wanted to say! Who is ready for some KARAOKE!

Yeah! Okay well you can line up right here in front of the stage and I'll call you on!

Katniss you should go! Johanna says.

No.

Why not you're an amazing singer! Clove adds.

Is she? Finn asks.

No I'm not.

Yes you are. Gale adds.

Kat you're going up there or I'll go and sing you hallelujah and dedicate it to you. Jo laughs.

Oh god Katniss you better go up there or we'll be sent out of the club if she gets onto the stage. Gale's face is frightened.

We laugh.

Okay okay I'll go. But I'm not going to be the first one.

So we wait for a few people to scream horrible songs such as gangnam style (how can somebody who can't speak Korean sing that? Well not!) my heart will go on, the Macarena and a grease mash-up. Then it's my turn. Oh gosh. My palms are sweaty and I have no Idea what I'm going to sing, wait… I know it. This song pretty much sums up my feelings. I tell the DJ which song I want.

Ooh we have a touching one over here. Is it for someone special?

No I tell him, not wanting to share the whole story with hundreds of people.

The music starts and I look at the people in the club looking at me with anticipation in their eyes. My friends raise their thumbs. WHOOOOO Katniss!

For a second I think that I see a flash of blonde hair but then it's gone. I' must've been mistaken.

I hear that I almost have to start and I take a deep breath, then the words flow out of my mouth.

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

And I just wanna show you she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

Yeah, mmm

_I close my eyes and picture his gorgeous blue eyes, oh I wish I could just see them staring into mine. Like they used to. _

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light

No matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be

And I just wanna show you she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light

Oh, were invisible

I just wanna look in your eyes

And make you realize

_I open my eyes again and I think that they are fooling me because I am looking into the same blue eyes. He's here. Peeta's standing on the front row looking at me with awe. My stare keeps holding on to his face while I sing the end of the song._

I just wanna show you she don't even know you

Baby let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile...

The crowd erupts in cheers but I only have an eye for Peeta. I hear the cheers, I hear the rooting and clapping but I don't understand why he's here… did Jo, Clove and Lav set something up again?

I walk of the stage while I give the mic to an astonished DJ, he asks my name. Katniss Everdeen.

Well Ladies and Gentleman! One last applause for the lovely Katniss Everdeen!

Once again the crowd erupts in screams, this time I manage to force a little smile.

While I'm running of the small steps I almost trip but 2 strong arms are waiting to catch me. Peeta. I exclaim.

Hi.

Hey. The mood is tensed.

How have you been. He asks, concern in his eyes.

Fine. You?

Have been better.

Are you happy?

Kind of… you?

Nah.

Uuuhm do you want something to drink?

Yes please… my throat is sore.

What can I get you?

A coke please.

I'll be right back.

Again I'm standing alone in the crowd watching the back of the boy who make the butterflies in my stomach flutter again instead of bringing a sharp pain.

What should I tell him? What is he going to tell me? Shall I ask about Delly?

Before I know it he's back with 2 cups of coke.

Here you go.

Thank you.

So uuh… I got your message about what you saw…

Yeah… I shouldn't have been so stupid to come over…

Oh no, don't blame yourself it's my fault.. I didn't know she was coming, it was a complete surprise.

What?

Well I was heading…. Somewhere… and I had to pick something up and then she was standing there and ran at me and just overwhelmed me once again.

Where were you heading? If I may ask?

Well Uuh.. I was heading to your house… to check if you were there yet but I had to pick up a Jacket.

But Jo said that you went home already.

Well that was a lie, I was searching for you all afternoon because I was afraid that something might have happened with you. Because of the blood you know…

Yeah.. I'm really sorry about that… uuh… I didn't want to cut myself but I felt miserable and when I pierced my skin I realised that I was doing the wrong thing…. So I stopped and jumped out of the window to go to the woods. I didn't notice that there was some… blood on the sink though… I'm extremely sorry that I scared you, you shouldn't have searched for me.

It's the least I could do.

Well thank you for that.

It was no problem.

It's now that I notice that we came much closer to each other, our faces are only inches apart. We both notice and back away a bit.

BAMN! A guy bumps into me with full speed. Look where you go! I scream.

Get out of the way! He yells back. He runs off immediately. That was strange…

What was strange? Peeta asks.

That Guy I thought that I knew him, does he seem familiar to you?

I think that I've seen him before but I can't remember where…

I drink my coke. That's weird… it tastes slightly odd… maybe there's some mucus in my mouth…

I quickly drink everything.

So someone's thirsty. Peeta laughs.

Hahah I guess so.

Suddenly I'm becoming dizzy and a bit nauseous.

Are you okay?

Yeah, I'm becoming dizzy.

Do you want to go outside for a second?

Yes.

He looks around the room. Finn! He screams. We're going outside, he mouths while making hand movements. Finnick nods so he understands.

Peeta slips his arm around my waist and supports me.

The nausea is getting worse and worse and a head ache is forming as well. What's happening to me?

We reach the doors and the cool wind blows against my bare legs, it's cold but pleasant. I didn't realise how hot it was in there.

Let's sit you down on this bench.

Okay. I slowly sit down on the spot Peeta pointed out. He has his arm around my waist making sure that I don't fall over. His eyes are filled with concern.

We stay like this for a while, until the nausea is gone.

Peeta, I'm fine again, shall we go back inside?

Uuh are you sure you want to go back? You looked so pale back there…

I think I'm feeling better by the minute.

I stand up and I'm still a bit dizzy but I hold on til it disappears.

Ready to go? Peeta asks. Still obviously worried.

Yeah.

Peeta! We hear someone say. He looks around to see who it is, it's Lavinia. Peeta! Are you guys okay?

Suddenly the world starts spinning, my head reaches the floor and everything collides, together with the pain, into a big black hole….

**Dum dum duuuum. Sorry for the cliff hanger you guys! If I get at least 7-10 reviews in total (right now I have 5) I'll post a new chapter okay? Sooo tell me what you think of it!**

**For the people who want to know what's gonna happen… a little sneakpeak.**

**There's a reason Peeta came to the club. And it will be a good one I swear.**

**-xxx- Lizz.**


End file.
